Cuando la lluvia cesa y el sol aparece
by UchihaFullbuster
Summary: ¿ Como reacciona Juvia ante el rechazo de Gray? ¿Se arrepentirá el mago de hielo de las palabras dedicadas a Juvia? Primer fic Fairy Tail! Pareja principal: Gruvia!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola chic s! Esta historia se me ha ocurrido mientras estaba en el hospital haciendo compañia a mi abuela. En los ratitos que está dormida o mirando la tele es cuando me dan las ganas de escribir asi que aquí estoy publicando mi primer fic de Fairy Tail!^^**

**DECLAIMER: Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen. Son obra de Hiro Mashima.**

** Capitulo 1: Recuerdos y sensaciones.**

Tumbada hacia arriba, Juvia observaba el cielo azul y despejado que aparecía sobre Magnolia. Hacía ya dos años que había sido aceptada en el gremio más ruidoso y a la vez más fuerte de Fiore, y aunque era mucho tiempo, todavía se asombraba ante la maravillosa visión de un cielo azul y soleado. Un ligero rubor adornó sus mejillas, al recordar la primera vez que pudo observar el mismo cielo, sin nuves, esa sensación de tranquilidad. Todo gracias a Gray Fullbaster.

Esa vez Gray había tenido que luchar contra la maga de agua, fue una batalla dura, pero logró lanzar por los aires a Juvia. Cuando la peliazul se convencía a sí misma de que moriría como una gota de lluvia más, notó como alguien tiraba de su mano. Gray había logrado sostenerla para no dejarla caer al vacío. Esa fue la primera vez que sintió algo extraño en su interior, la mirada fría del chico había cambiado por preocupación. Quería salvarla, y así fue como se enamoró de el.

Durante el primer año en el gremio, Juvia había intentado por todos los medios ser una de las magas mas fuertes del gremio, para así, poder sorprender al mago de hielo. Pero su insistencia no lograba su cometido, al contrario, parecía que al joven Fullbaster le molestara la presencia constante de Juvia. Cuando finalmente la peliazul se armó de valor para confesarle su amor al mago, éste la había rechazado con un simple no. Sin apenas mirarla, con resentimiento hacia ella, y con una expresion en el rostro que cualquiera que estubiera allí se alejaría de el, por miedo a que en un momento los congelara a todos.Y con ese último pensamiento, la Loxar se levantó de la hierba de al lado del lago. Unas pequeñas lágrimas caían de sus ojos que ahora estaban rojizos.

Después de ser rechazada por Gray, Juvia decidió salir de misión, sola, pues no quería la compasión de nadie. La misión le duró todo un año, así que tuvo tiempo de pensar y poner en orden sus sentimientos. Y lo único que sacó en claro, fue que estaba locamente enamorada de Gray. A partir del día en que llegó nuevamente al gremio, Juvia había decidido distanciarse un poco de los demás, no quería ser dañada nuevamente, y cada mañana se levantaba temprano para ir al lago, mirar el cielo al amanecer y recordar su historia con Gray.

Como de costumbre, se alisó la falda del vestido, se pasó los dedos por el cabello a modo de cepillo, y se secó las lágrimas que traicioneras habían surgido de sus ojos. Ya lista, se encaminó hacia Fairy Tail, donde sabía que se encontraría con el, y aunque en apariencia no lo hiciera notar, cada vez que se cruzaba por su lado, su corazón palpitaba hasta querer salirse del pecho.

Gray por su parte sabía que Juvia había vuelto al gremio. Al principio no le dio importáncia al echo de que se fuera sola, pero en el transcurso de tres meses, se dio cuenta de que se estaba demorando demasiado. A los seis meses, Gray había decidido preguntarle a Mira-san por la misión. Y aunque no lo quiso admitir se sintió más tranquilo al saber que la misión solamente se trataba de parar a unos pocos magos de segunda que querían robar los libros antiguos de magia que se hallaban en la biblioteca de un pais lejano. Y el sabía que Juvia era fuerte, que si se demoraba era porque la misión era muy lejos y seguramente también habría parado en algunas aguas termales para descansar.

Las puertas del gremio se abrieron y la figura de Juvia se hizo visible para todos los magos.

-¡Juvia-san! Hoy has llegado más tarde de lo normal. ¿Estás bien? ¿Ha ocurrido algo?- La pequeña Wendy siempre se preocupaba demasiado de Juvia, porque aunque fuera pequeña entendía sobre los sentimientos de la maga de agua.

-Arigatto Wendy-san! Únicamente estube recordando cosas y se me pasó la hora. No hay nada malo.- Quería quitarle importancia al asunto, así podría demostrarles a todos que aunque fuera rechazada por Gray, no se la pasaría llorando por las esquinas, ella no era una mujer débil.

-¡Juvia! ¿Quieres un trozo de pastel de fresas?- Erza como siempre, comía su pastel de fresas sin ofrecerle a nadie, por esa razón todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a la pelirroja.

-E...Erza-san... gracias, pero... juvia prefiere que te lo acabes tu.-Juvia le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a Titania. Juvia sabía que Erza se sentía culpable por el rechazo de Gray, ya que había sido ella quien le insistió a Gray a aclarar sus sentimientos. Pero Juvia nunca pensaría de esa manera sobre Titania.

Juvia se alejó de los chicos y se dirigió a la barra para pedirse un jugo de piña y seguidamente plantarse delante del tablón donde estaban los pedidos de misiones.

En otra parte del gremio, como de costumbre, Gray estaba peleando con Natsu, mesas y sillas salían volando des del lugar donde se encontraban los dos.

-Quieres morir, verdad Flamita!

-Callate ojos caidos! Estoy encendido!

Con la emoción, Natsu no se dio cuenta de que justo cuando alzó su puño de fuego Gazzile pasaba por ahi, impactandole en el rostro.

-Maldito natsu!- sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Gazzile aplastó al DS de fuego con su brazo de hierro.

Mientras peleaban, Levy y Lucy intentaban calmar a los chicos, siendo imposible ya que a la pelea se había unido tambien Erza. Juvia no quería mirar hacia allí, así que sin decir nada se sentó en la mesa junto con Cana. La morena ya se había bebido dos barriles de cerveza y iba a por el tercero.

-Juvia-chan! Siéntate conmigo y bebe un trago!

-Me vale con el jugo de piña, pero gracias. No se que misión cojer... todas son sencillas pero tambien poco remuneradas... Necesito pagar la renta de este mes y del que viene...

Gray que ya había dejado la pelea escuchó como la maga de agua se quejaba de las misiones. Hacía tiempo que el tambien quería ir de misión, y la queria realizar con ella, ya que desde que la rechazó se dio cuenta que la peliazul trataba de evitarlo. Eso le dolía, porqué aunque fuera un cabeza dura, le tenía una gran estima a Juvia.

Así que sin pensarlo mucho decidió acercarse a la mesa donde estaban Cana y Juvia.

-Oe Juvia... he estado pensando que quizas querrías venir a una misión conmigo. Hace tiempo que no vamos juntos y creo que hay

una misión ideal para nosotros. Tu magia de agua y la mía son muy compatibles...

Juvia en realidad se alegraba de que Gray pensara en ella para ir de misión, pero no estaba muy segura de aceptar.

- Etto... no se... no he visto ninguna misión en el tablero que podamos hacer Gray-sa... Gray

-Vamos Juvia! Anímate! Tendras a Gray solo para tí!Por

cierto... Gray tu ropa!

- Como? Aah! Pero como he acabado así?! Juvia! Piensatelo!

Gray salió corriendo buscando su ropa, mientras Juvia estaba en shok... No quería pasar mucho tiempo con el, y menos a solas. No quería molestar a Gray, ya que sabía que a el no le gustaba que estubiera tan encima suyo. Durante su misión se dio cuenta de que lo amaba, pero tambien supo que estar siempre encima de el había echo que a Gray no le gustara su presencia. Así que no entendía muy bien el porque ahora el mago de hielo quería hacer esa misión con ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola de nuevo! He tenido bastante tiempo así que subo el segundo capítulo bien prontito. Espero que guste!:):)**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima**

**Capítulo 2: Misterio**

Había pasado una semana desde que Gray invitó a Juvia a esa misión que según el mago de hielo era perfecta para ellos. Por eso Gray en ese momento se tiraba de los pelos.

-Ah... ¿Pero qué le pasa a Juvia? Si tarda mucho más tendré que ir yo solo a la misión.

-En verdad eres un poco lento stripper...

A Gazille no le gustaba meterse en los líos de los demás, pero no pudo evitar darle una buena charla al lentito de Gray.

-¿Gazille? Oe!¿¡A que te refieres con que soy lento?!

-Pues que Juvia no irá contigo a esa misión. No después de como fue rechazada... así que o le pides perdón o...

-Hmmm... con que eso era...

Gazille quedó satiafecho de su conversación con el ojigris, parecía que lo había entendido, así que lo más seguro era que Gray pediría perdón a Juvia i ésta aceptaría ir a la misión.

-Gazzile, ¿porqué esa sonrisa?

-Hihi, no es nada enana. Vamos a entrenar un poco más que si no Natsu me alcanzará. ¡Vamos Lily!

Cuando Juvia llegó al gremio sintió que nada había cambiado. Cada mañana esperaba que ese día fuera distinto. Esperaba que su corazón no suspirara por cierto mago, esperaba también tener el valor suficiente para decirle como la había dañado esa única palabra. Pero cuando entró y vio a Natsu y Gray pelear como siempre, supo que aún lo amaba. No podía evitar ruborizarse al ver el torso desnudo de Gray, no podía evitar sentir algunos celos de Lucy y no podía evitar ese dolor en el pecho, en su corazón. Pasó de largo para sentarse en la barra donde Mirajane servía unajarra de cerveza a Makao.

-Ara, ara. ¿Juvia? ¿Quieres un poco de jugo de piña?

-Si por favor. Mira- san... ¿Juvia puede preguntarte una cosa?

-Claro que si Juvia! Dime, se trata de Gray?

La peliazul sintió que su rostro tomaba un color del mismo tono que el vestido de Mira.

-Bu..B..bueno mas o...o menos. Juvia quiere saber que misión te pidió Gray hace una semana.

-¿Gray?Hmmm... creo que tendré que hablar con el... ¿Te dijo que tenía una misión?

La mirada de la demonio hizo que la maga elemental se asustara un poco. Todos sabían que la dulce y simpática Mira se podia transformar en un verdader demonio si se enfadaba. Y en ese momento estaba a punto de estallar.

-¡GRAY! De donde has sacado un pedido de misión y no me lo has comunicado?!

La pelea que se estaba formando entre Natsu y el aludido llegó a su fin. Todos habían callado y estaban atentos a la que había sido capaz de parar esa pelea.

Gray dirijió la vista hacia donde estaba la peliblanca y se dio cuenta de que Juvia también estaba allí.

"Así que fue Juvia quien le habló de la misión... ¿Se lo estará pensando?"

-Mira-chaaan... no te enfades... te lo iba a solicitar cuando... cuando Juvia me hubiera dado una respuesta.

La aludida no sabía donde mirar, se dio cuenta de que Gray no quería desvelar la misión, y encima de todo eso... ¡Todo el gremio la observaba!

-¿Que el stripper se va de misión? ¡De eso nada! Lucy, Happy preparaos! Vamos a cojer una misión más dificil, con más enemigos y mejor pagada que el hielito!

-Natsu suéltame! No quiero ir de misión todavía... además, ¿porque tiene que ser más peligrosa que la de Gray?

-El ojos caídos no puede hacer una misión mejor que yo, Lucy! Vamos... somos un equipo!

Natsu le dedicó a la rubia una de sus sonrisas mas tiernas, así la maga celestial no pudo negarse. Por todos era sabido que Natsu y Lucy en un futuro llegarían a ser algo más, ya que el DS de Fuego se comportaba de una forma muy distinta con ella. Incluso Lissana se pudo dar cuenta desde un principio, y se alegró de veras. Porque ella era feliz si su mejor amigo tambien lo era.

Juvia decidió salir del gremio para aclarar un poco sus ideas. Quizás el aire fresco la ayudara. La brisa del aire le levantaba un poco la falda, los tacones de sus zapatos repicaban en el suelo, y la gente que pasaba se giraba maravillada de la belleza la maga. Ella no le daba importáncia, su único amor no le hacía caso, aunque por algún extraño motivo le había pedido hacer una misión con ella.

"¿Que misión será?Ni siquiera Mira-san sabía de ella... hmmm... todo esto parece muy raro para Juvia..."

Tan ensimismada iba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba obsrevando desde un banco del parque del sur de Magnolia. Ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Gray Fullbuster.

-Eo Juvia. Que me dices, ¿Te apuntas a la misión?

-¿Eh, eh? ¿Gray-sa... Gray? ¿Que haces aquí?

A Gray no se le paso por alto que Juvia ya no lo llamara sama, si no que solamente lo llamara por su nombre. Y esa no era laprimera vez. En el gremio, hacía una semana ya lo había notado, pero no quiso darle mayor importáncia. ¿Que diablos le pasaba a Juvia?

-Paseaba y me quedé en el parque. Pero no cambies de tema, vienes o no?

-Juvia no save que hacer. Juvia no conoce que clase de misión es, así que Juvia no le dirá nada hasta que no le explique de que trata esta misteriosa misión!

Esa actitud de la peliazul sorprendió a Gray. La maga nunca se había atrevido a levantarle la voz, así que decidió explicarle su misión.

-Veras Juvia... se trata de una misión de clase S. Se que está prohibido subir al segundo piso, y más prohibido coger misiones. Pero creo que esta será una buena mision para ti y para mi.

En estos momentos Juvia lucha contra su imaginación que empieza a dejarse ir con las palabras del stripper. Cuando logra controlar sus imaginaciones, reacciona seria ante lo absurdo que es lo que ha echo Gray.

-Pe...Pero... eso... está prohibido. Además, todavía no me has dicho de que trata la misión.

En el gremio, la camarera mas simpática y a la vez temible se asombraba al descubrir que una misión del tablero del segundo piso faltaba. Nadie le había informado de nada, y no había sido Laxus porque estaba fuera de misión y llebaba semanas sin verlo. Miró en su agenda donde apuntaba todas las misiones que colgaba en los tablones. Observó cual era la que faltaba y sonrió

.

-Ese Gray... ahora entiendo que quisiera el apoyo de Juvia. Bueno... lo que ha echo está mal... devería decírselo al maestro, pero... Juvia es casi una maga de clase S. Y daría su vida por salvarlo a el. Ara, ara... todo está bien!

-¿Mira? ¿Decías algo?

- ¡Maestro! No, nada. Estaba pensando en voz alta...

-Hmmm... bueno como sea. ¿Que te parece si montamos un parque de atracciones en el sótano? ¡Podría venir toda Magnolia!

-Maestro... no piense tanto con su edad...

Erza había escuchado los pensamientos de Mirajane, así que supo que Gray había robado una misión del segundo piso. Pero porqué? Y porqué Mira no se lo quería decir al maestro? Vale que si lo descubrían podía ser castigado con "eso" o incluso podría ser expulsado del gremio. Pero sabiendo todas las consecuencias había decidido tomarla y arrastrar a Juvia con el.

"En que estará pensando ese Gray..."

Erza meditaba sobre el asunto cuando una paloma se posó sobre su hombro derecho. Acto seguido la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa. Esa paloma quería decir que Jellal había llegado a su destino sin ser descubierto por el consejo. Sabía que no debería tener contacto con un fugitivo, pero... no podía evitarlo. Casi podía notar sus labios en el momento en que casi se besan. Había sentido su aliento, su tacto, y quería volver a probarlo. Lo amaba y siempre lo amaría. Desde niña había sentido algo especial por el peliazul. Incluso aunque estubo a punto de matarla se sentía atraida por el.

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo. Espero que os guste! A mi me está gustando escribirlo así que agradeceré cualquier comentario, idea, duda, ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas! Aquí llega un nuevo capítulo. Estoy actualizando bastante rápido, capítulo por día. **

**Espero que este capítulo os guste.**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy tail no me pertenece, son obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 3: Amanecer juntos**

Amanecía en Magnolia, como era ya costumbre, Juvia observaba aparecer el sol desde el lago. Seguía pensando en la misión de Gray. Tenía que saber de que trataba para poder darle una respuesta al fin. Al principio rehusaba la idea, no quería quedarse a solas con el pelinegro, pero en realidad necesitaba hacer alguna misión. Tenía que pagar la renta de Fairy Hills.

Como cada mañana la maga elemental llegó al gremio, observó durante unos segundos la batalla campal que habían montado Gray y Natsu y se fue a la barra a por su jugo de piña.

-Juvia, ¿ Ya sabes lo que harás?

-Juvia no sabe que quiere hacer. Juvia solo quiere saber de que trata la misión.

-En ese caso Juvia, tienes que ir a hablar con Gray. Él debería explicarte, no crees?

-Hmmm... en ese caso... Juvia irá a hablar con Gray!

Natsu y Gray ya habían terminado de pelear, ya que Erza se interpuso entre los dos. El pelinegro notó que Titania lo miraba de un modo extraño. Entre acusador y preocupación. Eso no lo preocupaba, en su mente solo tenía la misión. Había decidido que si esa tarde Juvia no se decidía iría el solo, aunque no sabía si volvería con vida.

No se dio cuenta de que la peliazul estaba en frente suyo, observándolo. Tenía una expresión que denotaba seguridad.

-Etto... Gray, Juvia quiere saber más sobre la misión.

-Bien... Oe Juvia, sálgamos fuera y te explico.

Los dos magos salieron del gremio, siendo observados por las dos mujeres más fuertes y temidas de Fairy tail, dos mujeres que en su infancia

eran rivales al igual que Natsu y Gray.

Mirajane se alegraba de que la maga de agua decidiera preguntarle a Gray sobre la misión. Por una parte estaba preocupada pero por otra sabía que el mago de hielo no aceptaría que nadie lo dejara ir. Así que decidió mantener el secreto.

Erza en canvio, los miraba preocupada. No sabía de que trataba esa misteriosa misión, sabía que su amigo estaba actuando de forma incorrecta, pero lo que más la extrañaba era que el chico quisiera arrastrar con él a su amiga.

En las afueras del gremio, una pareja de magos paseaba por las calles de Magnolia. El chico había decidido ir al lago, su lugar favorito de la ciudad. Para Juvia ese lugar significaban muchas cosas, así que estar allí con el amor de su vida la había dejado un poco fuera de sí. Se controló, ya que ón requería seriedad.

- Verás, hace años mis padres murieron por culpa de un demonio llamado Deliora. Mi maestra Ul murió sellando al demonio y hace 3 años Deliora murió para siempre.

Pero... empecé una investigación por mi parte, y descubrí que al demonio que mi maestra selló le faltaba una parte de su cuerpo. Mis investigaciones me dicen que si esa parte del cuerpo cae en malas manos... podría hacer que naciera de nuevo Deliora.

Y sabemos que Zeref sigue por ahí y hay muchísimos gremios oscuros que podrían aprovecharse de la situación.

-Entonces... ¿la misión es encontrar esa parte?

- No exactamente.

Gray sacó de su bolsillo un papel. Era el pedido de la misión. En él, los h

abitantes de un pueblo del norte, cerca de Isbin requerían la ayuda de algún mago para que los salvara de la oscuridad. A sus tierras ya no llegaba la luz solar, en verano se producían tormentas que podían durar meses y en invierno las nevadas dejaban completamente aislados a sus habitantes.

Juvia empezaba a entender porque le había pedido la ayuda a ella, pero... ¿y donde entraba Deliora en todo esto?

-Juvia entiende porque la has elegido, pero... ¿Deliora?

- Cuando hice mis investigaciones, empecé por el área donde vivía de pequeño. Supe que hubo un pueblo que le plantó cara al demonio y consiguieron herirle. Ese pueblo es Dunte.

Juvio abrió los ojos. ¿Se refería a que Dunte está submergida en la oscuridad por culpa de su batalla con Deliora?

-Así que... iremos a buscar esa parte del cuerpo en Dunte. ¿Crees de verdad que allí está el demonio?

-No estoy del todo seguro, pero tengo mis sospechas. Juvia... ¿que decides?

Juvia estaba pensando en las consecuencias que tendría ir de misión con él. Por una parte, esa misión estaba totalmente prohibida, a parte de que era extremadamente peligrosa.

Y luego estaba... él. Había confiado en ella, le había explicado su historia y había decidido que fuera su compañera. Eso le desacía el corazón.

-Juvia lo está pensando... Está prohibido coger misiones del piso de arriba, lo se, pero... acepto. Sé que es importante para ti, y creo que podemos hacerlo.

Una sonrisa tranquilizadora apareció en el rostro de Gray. Había confiado en ella y la

maga le había respondido mejor de lo que pensaba.

-Está bien, prepárate porque nos marchamos mañana temprano. Te esperaré en el parque sur.

-Juvia lo hará lo mejor que pueda Gray-s...!

Los dos tomaton caminos separados para ir a sus apartamentos. Mañana sería el primer día de misión. Tenían que estar descansados.

Apartados de todos los demás magos, Natsu y Lucy discutían sobre qué misión tomarían. El pelirosado suplicaba a la maga celestial que no fuera una sencilla. Tenía ganas de acción.

-¡Vamos Lucy!¡Estoy encendido! Tenemos que coger alguna buena misión.

-Aye sir!

Happy revoloteaba por encima de la rubia.

-Lucyyy, no quieres hacer misiones porque morirás...

-¡Estúpido gato azul! ¡Cállate!

-¡Soy un exceed y no soy estúpido! Natsu...

-Lucy... a veces puedes ser muy cruel... Venga Happy, vamos.

-Chicos... bueno va Natsu escoge tu la misión...

-Bien echo Happy! Podemos escoger misión!

-¿Eh?Lo teníais preparados ¿VERDAD?

Happy y Natsu salieron corriendo del gremio seguidos por una Lucy muy enfadada. La situación era muy parecida a Edo Lucy con Edo Natsu para los ojos de Lissana. La menor de los Strauss había observando toda la escena y no pudo evitar sonreir. Se veían tan bien esos tres... en realidad si sentía algún tipo de celo. Pero no con maldad porque sabía que su tiempo ya pasó con Natsu. Ya encontraría a algun mago adecuado para ella.

El sonido del despertador resonaba por todo el departamento. Miró al reloj y se sorprendió de que no hubiera podido dormir

más de 2 horas. Poco a poco se fue desperezando, y se levantó de la cama. Escogió la ropa que llevaría para la misión y se fue a la ducha. Sus cabellos azules caían ondulados sobre sus hombros. Estaba lista para salir de misión.

Cuando la maga llegó al lugar acordado vio que no había sido la primera en llegar. Gray estaba apoyado en el gran árbol del centro del parque del sur. Llevaba puesta su chatqueta blanca. Juvia se sonrojó. Estaba tan guapo que le faltaba el aire. Estaba a punto de salir el sol y sería el primer día después de un tiempo que no miraría el amanecer tumbada en el lago. Pero está vez sería especial, lo miraría con Gray.

Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Gracias por los reviews me alegran de verdad^^


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola lectores! Espero les guste este nuevo capítulo.**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 4: Recuerdos**

El Sol se hacía hueco en el cielo, posándose sobre Magnolia, donde todos sus habitantes empezaban sus jornadas laborales. En el Gremio más ruidoso, se podía observar como sus componentes entraban y salían con recados de misiones. Mirajane, que como siempre estaba tras la barra, seguía pensativa en los dos magos que hoy empezaban su misión prohibida. Sabía que se lo tendría que haber comunicado al Maestro, pero ella creía en sus amigos, tenía fe en ellos y por eso tenía la esperanza de que volverían sanos y salvos y con la misión cumplida.

Los responsables del tren alertaban a sus pasajeros que pronto retomaríanel viaje. Gray había tomado asiento junto a la ventana, le gustaba mirar el paisaje mientras lo dejaban atrás. Juvia estaba en frente suyo, esperando que el tren se pusiera en marcha. Apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Juvia no sabía que decirle, no quería empezar una conversación con él, ya que aún resonaba en su cabeza esa maldita frase: "No me gustas". La peli azul pensaba que si empezaba a hablar como siempre, Gray se cansaría de ella. Estaba harta de ser una molestia.

Por su parte, el mago de hielo, apoyado en la ventana, seguía dándole vueltas a su pequeña charla con Gazzile. Entendía que no había sido la mejor forma de rechazar a Juvia, pero ya estaba cansado de escuchar que la maga de agua estaba enamorada de él. Para Gray el amor no era parte de su vida diaria, no lo entendía, así que no se creía que Juvia lo amara como decía. Pero últimamente se había dado cuenta del cambio de actitud de Juvia. Ya no lo seguía a todas partes, apenas le dirigía la palabra y evitaba quedarse a solas con él. Y sin entender porqué, eso le molestaba. El DS de Hierro, le había dicho que si no le pedía perdón a Juvia ésta no iría de misión con él, y en realidad ahí estaba ella, en frente suyo mirando por la ventana. Si realmente Juvia estaba tan dolida, ¿Por qué había acepado esa misión? Algún día le preguntaría a la maga porqué lo había hecho.

Tenían tres horas de viaje, tres horas donde sus mentes no paraban de trabajar. Juvia pensativa miraba por la ventana. Sus ojos no estaban alegres, detonaban un deje de preocupación, de tristeza.

"Si esta misión no sale bien,… es muy probable que muramos los dos. No puedo dejar que eso pase. Tengo que dar lo mejor de mí. No puedo fallarle a Gray. Ha confiado en mí, me ha abierto un poco más su corazón."

-Juvia…

La maga se sobresaltó, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, y no esperaba que nadie la interrumpiera. Miró al chico que la había llamado. Su corazón latía fuerte, nervioso ante la mirada grisácea de Gray. Por más que su mente le decía que no perdiera más el tiempo, su corazón se negaba y se aferraba más a ese amor no correspondido.

-Dime… ¿Pasa algo?

"Je, sigue con esa actitud."

-Tenemos que trazar algún plan. No podemos llegar a Dunte con las manos vacías.

-Juvia también ha estado pensando en ello. Lo más lógico será hablar con el líder del pueblo nada más llegar. Tenemos que saber qué es lo que pasó en la lucha contra Deliora.

-Sí pero no quiero que piensen que todo lo que les ocurre es por culpa de ese demonio. Tendremos que preguntar pero sin dar pistas de lo que descubrí en las investigaciones.

-Entiendo, no te preocupes, seré lo más discreta posible.

Ese era el final de la conversación. Ella se volvió a girar hacia la ventana, dando lugar a su mente y recordar de nuevo su primer encuentro con Gray.

"¿Porqué soy tan débil cuando se trata de él? Solo seremos amigos, nunca podrá amarme como lo hago yo. Tengo que olvidarme de él. Cuando regresemos de la misión, Juvia hablará con Mira-san."

Una pequeña lágrima rodó por sus mejillas. Rápidamente la maga pasó su pequeña y blanca mano por encima, borrando cualquier pista sobre lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Pero ese acto fue visto por el pelinegro. Siempre había sido débil ante las lágrimas de las mujeres. Esa vez era distinta. No solo se preocupaba de su compañera, sino que además se sentía culpable. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que si Juvia lloraba era culpa de él. A su mente llegó el día de la fiesta de los juegos mágicos.

Juvia estaba radiante con ese vestido blanco y el pelo suelto con sus típicas ondulaciones. Ella por fin se le declaró, pero ese día no era el mejor para él. Había sobrevivido al ataque de los dragones gracias a Urltear, se sacrificó por él. Había vuelto a perder a un ser querido. No quería escuchar a nadie, sólo quería desaparecer. Dejar el mundo para que sus amigos vivieran en paz. Si el moría, nadie más se tendría que sacrificar por su miserable vida. Entonces Juvia volvió a su mente. Recordó como en la Isla Tenro había luchado contra meredy con toda su fuerza. Todo para salvarle a él. Había perseguido casi con su último aliento a Zeref y Urltear estuvo a punto de atravesarla.

El tren frenó, habían llegado a la estación de Dunte. Esas tres horas habían servido para poner en orden sus pensamientos. En verdad, Gray se dio cuenta de que Juvia también había dado su vida por él. Empezaba a sentirse despreciable. La había tratado realmente mal. Ya hablaría con ella en el gremio. Ahora tenían que concentrarse, la misión estaba a punto de empezar.

-Mirajane, ponme una jarra de cerveza ¡bien fría!

-¡¿Hmm?! ¿Laxus, cuándo has llegado?

-Hace un rato, he estado en el tablón mirando las misiones. Creo que falta alguna. ¿Alguien más ha estado de misión mientras he estado fuera?

-Mmmm Erza ha estado haciendo misiones también. Bueno, aquí está tu cerveza.

Mirajane quería acabar lo más rápido posible esa conversación. Sabía que Laxus antes de escoger una misión las repasaba todas. Siempre escogía entre dos o tres. Así que cuando volvía al gremio iba al tablón para asegurarse de que las misiones seguían intactas.

"¿Podrá ser que Laxus quisiera hacer la misión en Dunte? Ara, ara… eso si sería un problema…"

-Laxus… quizá esta misión te interese. Ha llegado hace poco, se trata de ir a las cumbres rocosas. Sabes que es peligroso ir por allí. Lo que piden, es que caces a un dragón.

-¿Un dragón?

-Si… no se si se refieren a un dragón como Acnologia o a algún Dragon Slayer. Podrías investigar, no crees? Pero… no te metas en problemas. Si averiguas algo, ven rápido al gremio.

-Ja… Mira, no creas qué soy tan débil. Bueno… me marcho. Tengo que prepararme.

-Laxus, ten cuidado.

En realidad la demonio no sabía si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quería proteger a Gray y Juvia, pero… no quería que nada malo le pasara a Laxus. En realidad no sabía por qué le había enseñado esa maldita misión. Podría ser verdaderamente peligrosa para un solo mago.

**Hasta aquí el 4º capítulo. ¡En breve empezará la acción! :)**

**Espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews! Me hacen feliz ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos, hoy actualizo para subir el capítulo número 5! Espero que os guste.**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mahima.**

**Capítulo 5: Deliora**

En cuanto sintió que el tren aminoraba la velocidad supo que no faltaba mucho tiempo para empezar con el trabajo. Poco a poco, Juvia se había ido poniendo nerviosa. Enfrentarse a un demonio como Deliora no se hacía todos los días. Además, después de que Gray le explicara la historia, tenía más claro lo peligroso que podía ser todo aquello.

Como bien había dicho el mago de hielo, el pueblo estaba sumergido en una oscuridad total. No se veía ni un rastro de Sol, los nubarrones tapaban el cielo por completo. Cogió sus maletas y empezaron su camino, sin apenas dirigirse la palabra.

Para el pelinegro esta misión era importantísima, significaba volver a encontrarse con el monstruo que había destruido su pueblo natal, había matado a sus padres y había sido el responsable de la muerte de Ul. Todo ello lo llevaba muy adentro, casi enterrado en el fondo de su corazón.

En el centro del pueblo, una casa de madera les llamó la atención. Era enorme, con unos ventanales en la parte delantera que impresionaban. A través de la verja podían observar el terreno destinado al jardín de la casa.

-Juvia cree que esta debe ser la casa del alcalde. Se ve hermosa y grande. Deberíamos llamar al timbre, ¿no crees Gray?

- Hmm puede que tengas razón. Debemos hablar con él.

Picaron al timbre y una voz les habló a través del interfono.

-¿Diga? ¿Quién es y qué quiere?

-Somos Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar del Gremio de Magos Fairy Tail. Venimos por la petición que hizo a nuestro gremio.

-¡AAhh así que son magos! Adelante, adelante.

Las puertas de la verja se abrieron, dando paso a un gigantesco jardín. Las flores adornaban la mayor parte de éste. Todas bien cuidadas. En el centro un cerezo daba el toque más romántico.

Juvia se quedó observando la imagen del jardín, en su mente sólo se veía a sí misma paseando por ese lugar. Sin preocupaciones, sin rechazos.

-Oe, ¡Juvia! No te entretengas. Tenemos que hablar con el alcalde lo más pronto posible.

-Si… Juvia lo siente.

Cuando entraron en la casa, el olor a madera los invadió. Se notaba un aroma de humedad. Unos pasos detrás de ellos hizo que se dieran la vuelta. Allí se encontraron con un hombre de mediana edad. Tenía el cabello blanco pero el rostro era algo juvenil. Vestía con un traje negro con la camisa blanca.

-Bienvenidos a Dunte, amigos. Me alegra saber que a alguien le ha interesado nuestro pequeño pueblo. Soy Hugo, el alcalde de Dunte. Seguidme.

Juvia miró a Gray, intentando descifrar los pensamientos del pelinegro. Éste empezó a caminar detrás de Hugo.

Llegaron a una sala que podían deducir sería el despacho del alcalde. En el fondo un enorme ventanal ofrecía las mejores vistas de Dunte. Justo enfrente la mesa de despacho. Con un gesto les indicó que se sentasen.

En Magnolia, Mirajane miraba por la ventana. Su mirada mostraba una preocupación por alguien. Su antigua rival, hacía unos minutos la había interrogado acerca de Gray, Juvia y la misión que habían decidido hacer.

Erza había reaccionado mejor de lo esperado. No había puesto el grito en el cielo y tampoco había dicho nada al maestro. Si que le preocupaban sus amigos, pero entendía la necesidad de Gray. Pensó que quizás ella podría hacer algo por ayudarlo.

-Mira, ese pueblo es Dunte, ¿verdad?

-Si, en que estás pensando, Erza?

-Bueno,… quizás pueda contactar con alguien. Mira, ¿tienes lápiz y papel?

-¡Claro! ¿Te sirve el papel de los pedidos?

-Si, gracias Mira.

Erza se sentó en una mesa alejada de todos. Tenía algo importante que hacer. Mirajane la observaba desde la barra. La camarera estaba segura que Erza escribiría a Jellal. Ella era la única que sabía que su amigo seguía en contacto con el fugitivo.

Cuando Titania dejó caer el lápiz sobre la mesa, una paloma apareció y se posó en su hombro. Mientras acariciaba su cabeza, colocó disimuladamente el mensaje en una patita del ave.

-´Bien,… ya sabes que tienes que hacer.

Con las palabras de la pelirroja, la paloma despegó hacia el cielo y se perdió en el horizonte. Ni Erza ni Mirajane veían ya el aleteo.

En el despacho de Hugo, Gray y Juvia tomaban asiento en los sillones que había en frente de la mesa. El alcalde quiso hablar, pero el mago de hielo no lo dejó.

-Cuéntenos que le pasa a Dunte. Desde cuándo el pueblo está sumergido en esta oscuridad.

-Verás… Gray, ¿verdad?- El pelinegro hizo un gesto afirmando. – La verdad es, que yo llegué a este pueblo hace relativamente poco. Hace dos años llegué a Dunte, y en un año me eligieron de alcalde.

-Entonces,… Hugo-san, no sabe nada sobre cuándo ni cómo pasó?

-Me temo que no. Yo tenía la esperanza que contratando a algún mago pudieran hacer volver a ver el sol a todos los habitantes del pueblo. Y así, también explicarme por qué pasó esto.

-¿Hay alguien en este pueblo en quien pueda confiar? Alguien que lleve aquí más de 10 años.

-Si claro. En las afueras del pueblo, donde está la pared de roca, vive un matrimonio. Son la pareja más antigua que hay en el pueblo. Si quieren podemos llevarlos hasta allí.

-Gracias Hugo-san, pero es mejor que vayamos nosotros. Así en el camino podemos buscar algunas pistas.

-Como quieran. Si necesitan cualquier cosa, Dunte estará a vuestra disposición.

La pareja de magos se levantó y puso rumbo a la pared de roca. Estaban seguros que ese matrimonio les podría hablar sobre la batalla que tuvo lugar en Dunte contra Deliora.

En apenas 30 minutos, ya se hallaban frente a la entrada de una cueva. Esa debía ser la vivienda de la pareja. El mago de hielo se adelantó a la peliazul. Entró primero adentro. La oscuridad lo envolvía todo. Sabía que su compañera estaba a su lado porque había podido escuchar los pasos de ésta. La respiración de la maga estaba agitada. No le gustaba la sensación que le daba ese lugar tan oscuro. La hacía recordar la soledad en sus días de infancia. Una voz los alertó.

-¿Puedo ayudarles, jóvenes?

Al girarse, sus ojos que empezaban a acostumbrarse a la oscuridad diferenciaron un par de sombras.

-Verá,… nosotros somos Juvia Loxar y Gray Fullbuster. Ambos del Gremio de Magos Fairy Tail.

-¿Magos?

Esta vez, la voz era de un hombre.

-Sí. Venimos porqué queremos saber todo sobre la batalla que tuvo lugar en Dunte.

-Hmm, no sé de que me habláis. Creo que habéis perdido el tiempo.

-No lo creo. Se que peleasteis contra Deliora. Fuisteis los únicos valientes que le plantasteis cara al demonio. Créeme, he investigado un poco sobre este pueblo.

-Vamos cariño. Déjales entrar, no parecen malas personas.

-Hmm está bien. Seguidme, entraremos en casa. Aquí no me gusta salir.

-Vamos Juvia, tenemos que ir con ellos.

Los cuatro se sentaron. Ahora ya se podían ver las caras. El matrimonio era mayor. Quizás de la edad del maestro. Pero estaban agradecidos, al fin y al cabo, les habían dejado pasar.

-Chicos, no sé qué pretendéis, pero, Deliora no es ningún juego. Hace años estuvo a punto de arrasar a todo nuestro pueblo. Tuvimos suerte. No todos los pueblos vecinos pueden contar lo mismo. Deliora… ese demonio...

-¿Qué pasó en aquella batalla, señor?

-Verás,.. Algunos de los jóvenes que tenían ese espíritu luchador quisieron pelear. Los mayores al principio no querían, pero,… los muchachos tenían razón. No podíamos dejar que ese monstruo destrozara todo. Habíamos luchado tanto por salir adelante… Acordamos la segunda noche que atacaríamos a Deliora en un ataque sorpresa. Lo teníamos todo preparado. Los jóvenes iban en frente, con sus armas abriendo paso. Los mayores atrás, con la artillería pesada. Los más pequeños y algún habitante que por alguna razón no podía luchar se quedaron en esta cueva. Fue su refugio.

Juvia escuchaba atentamente el relato. Siempre le había parecido interesante los relatos de la gente mayor.

-Todo parercía salir de acuerdo al plan. Llegamos a la guarida de Deliora. Los jóvenes intentaban distraerlo mientras los mayores preparábamos todo el armamento. Cuándo por fin lo teníamos acorralado, el demonio hizo creó una explosión de la nada. Muchos de nuestros jóvenes, hijos, sobrinos e incluso nietos murieron en ese instante. Nosotros solo podíamos observar. Ante tal visión, mi mujer y yo corrimos hacía el arma con la que pretendíamos acabar con el demonio. Disparamos el cañón. Pero ese monstruo era demasiado duro. Logró esquivar la muerte, pero no pudo evitar que uno de sus brazos cayera.

Gray y Juvia ya tenían lo que querían. Así que en esa batalla Deliora había perdido un brazo. Debían encontrarlo, pero antes, terminarían de escuchar la historia.

**Actualizo hoy porque no sé si mañana podré subir algún capítulo… **

**Espero que os guste el capítulo^^**

**Gracias por leer**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos! Vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que no se cansen de leer **

**DECLAIMER: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertencen, son obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 6: La voz que te inquieta**

En la pequeña vivienda de la pared rocosa, los dos magos de Fairy Tail seguían escuchando la historia de los supervivientes en la batalla contra Deliora. Juvia apretaba su puño contra el muslo, no soportaba pensar en todo lo que tuvo que sufrir el matrimonio.

"Así que el mismo demonio se llevó a los padres de Gray… Tendremos que tener cuidado."

-Etto… Señor,- Juvia estaba un tanto nerviosa. -¿A parte de ustedes dos, alguien más pudo sobrevivir?

-Veras, los que pudimos vivir al principio pensamos que podríamos continuar nuestras vidas como siempre.- La voz de la mujer, que ahora era ella quien hablaba se rompió.-Pero, no soportábamos la idea de no tener con nosotros a nuestros seres queridos. Murieron por nosotros, por protegernos. Fuimos tan débiles… La mayoría de vecinos abandonaron Dunte, por los dolorosos recuerdos que el pueblo les transmitía.

Los sollozos de la mujer despertaron en Juvia la fuerza necesaria para ayudar a esos aldeanos. No se podían quedar de brazos cruzados. Gray seguía con la misma expresión. A los ojos de cualquiera, pensarían que no le había impactado la historia del pueblo Dunte. Se mostraba igual de serio, sin un deje de asombro, incredulidad,… nada, no había nada. Pero en el fondo, muy en el fondo de su corazón, un respingo le hizo reaccionar. Todas esas personas sufrieron lo que el cuándo era pequeño, perdieron a sus seres queridos. Pero ellos lograron herir al demonio. Él no había conseguido nada. Lo único que pudo hacer fue sacrificar a su mentora, a la que un día consideró su madre.

-Hmm, díganos donde fue la batalla. Queremos dar una vuelta por el sitio.

Juvia podía sentir la seriedad en las palabras de Fullbuster. Como siempre, pensaba la maga, se mostraba con esa actitud tan suya, tan seria. A Juvia esa actitud la empezaba a desesperar. Entendía que ella se le hiciera pesada, pero ese matrimonio no había hecho nada. Simplemente relatar la historia que habían vivido.

-Gray, Juvia cree que deberíamos buscar pistas en el bosque. Ellos ya han hecho suficiente por nosotros. Muchísimas gracias, señor, señora.

Dicho esto, la maga elemental salió de la cueva. En el cielo seguían las nubes tapando el Sol. No entendía la actitud de su compañero. Por mucho que lo amaba, Juvia no era tan ingenua. Esa actitud tan fría era lo único que Juvia detestaba de él. Porqué con ella, revivía esa maldita escena donde el chico la rechazaba.

"Vamos Juvia. Tienes que centrarte en la misión."

A medida que avanzaban por el bosque, la oscuridad iba ganando terreno. Cuánto más se adentraban, menor era la luz que intentaba entrar.

El sonido de una rama partiéndose hizo que los magos se sobresaltaran. Era evidente que no estaban solos en ese lugar. Ambos tomaron posiciones de defensa, si tenían compañía era probable que tuvieran que luchar.

Como un susurro llegó a los oídos de la maga:

-Vaya vaya, me sorprende verte por aquí… Juvia…

La peliazul quedó helada ante la voz que llegaba a sus oídos. Esa voz, esa voz la conocía, había querido olvidarla, y cuándo pensaba que lo había logrado… ahí estaba. ¡Otra vez! Gray miraba hacia todos lados, intentando averiguar de dónde venía esa misteriosa voz. La voz que había sido capaz de atormentar y dejar fuera de sí a su compañera, a su amiga, a Juvia.

-¡Oe Juvia! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Reacciona, vamos Juvia!

Gray intentaba hacer volver en sí a Juvia, algo le decía que tendrían problemas si no encontraban la fuente de esa voz.

Sin pensarlo mucho, Gray alzó el cuerpo de Juvia y se lo puso en su espalda. La llevaría consigo a otro lugar. La voz había desaparecido, así que tendría que ir a buscar el origen. Pero tenía que tener la ayuda de la peli azul. En cuanto encontró un sendero llano, dejó el cuerpo de la maga con delicadeza. Acercó sus labios a la frente de Juvia para comprobar si tenía fiebre, ya que la maga estaba sudando y hablando en sueños. Temía que delirara a consecuencia de la fiebre. Con el roce de sus labios Gray pudo comprobar que Juvia no tenía fiebre. Simplemente había quedado en shock.

No muy lejos de donde se encontraban los dos magos de Fairy Tail, una pareja de ancianos estaban siendo interrogados. En la oscuridad de la cueva se podía distinguir una figura de hombre, alto y muy musculoso. El cabello lo llevaba peinado en cresta. El tono de voz era muy grave, parecía que estuviese ronco.

-Bien, ¿así que esos dos magos no estuvieron aquí con vosotros? ¡¿Creéis que me voy a tragar eso?! Cómo no me digáis la verdad os mataré a los dos, lentamente, uno delante del otro para haceros ver el sufrimiento de cada uno.

-No tememos a la muerte. Ya somos mayores, sobrevivimos a muchas cosas y épocas difíciles. Mátenos si quiere. Le estamos diciendo la verdad.

Las palabras de la mujer fueron sinceras. Ya no tenían nada en ese mundo, todo se lo había llevado Deliora, ellos habían salido adelante cómo habían podido, pero, ya era su hora. Esos dos magos habían venido a ayudarles. En la mirada de la chica había podido ver los grandes sentimientos que guarda en su corazón. Sólo con mirarla sabía lo bondadosa y buena que era la peli azul. Y él… él se había mostrado frío, calculador, pensativo, pero estaba segura que dentro de ese caparazón había un mago sensible, atento. Al fin y al cabo, había ido a ayudarlos. Tan malo no podía ser.

-Así que no tememos a la muerte, ¿eh? Muy bien, lo comprobaremos enseguida.

El hombre musculoso agarro del moño a la señora. La elevó hasta dejarla a la altura de sus ojos. La miró con absoluta indiferencia y le escupió en la cara. La humillación acababa de empezar. Después de eso, la dejó caer al suelo. En la caída se pudo escuchar los huesos rotos de la mujer. Su marido quiso ir a por ella, ayudarla y sacarla de ahí, pero el gigantón no lo dejó. Con una patada en la boca del estómago lo mandó hacia la pared del fondo, casi sin respiración. Lo cogió y lo colocó atado en una roca, justo en frente de su mujer, que estaba tirada en el suelo, sollozando y haciendo muecas de dolor. En ese instante todo se volvió negro, una espada enorme y afilada atravesó el cuerpo magullado de la mujer. El gritó que salió de su garganta llegó a los oídos de su marido, que pálido observaba la escena sin poder hacer nada.

-Bien… ahora que ya está muerta te toca a ti. No será tan divertido como con ella pero,… algo podremos hacer.

-No te tengo miedo. Aquí, en este mundo ya no me queda nada, todo lo que fue importante murió y lo único que me quedaba acaba de morir frente a mí. No te diré nada de lo que me pidas. ¡No seré ningún cobarde!

La misma espada, todavía bañada con la sangre de su mujer lo atravesó por el pecho, rozando el corazón. Volvió a sentir otra punzada, esta vez en la pierna, en la femoral. Sabía que no le quería matar de golpe, dejaría que se desangrara y sufriera.

-¡Oye! ¿Te han dicho algo esos viejos?- Una voz de mujer lo sacó de sus últimos pensamientos.

"Así que no está solo. Quienes serán y qué querrán… Espero que esos dos magos de Fairy Tail consigan acabar lo que estaban haciendo. Yo ya no lo veré…"

La mujer que acababa de entrar sonrió al ver tal escena.

-Oye Aria, ¿era necesario todo esto? Creo que tu amiguita se llevará una gran decepción. Jajaja

-Bah, la verdad tenía muchas ganas de derrotar a alguien. Y estos abuelos no me quisieron decir que es lo que han estado haciendo el mago de hielo y Juvia. Ikaruga, recoge todo esto.

-¡¿Qué?! Esto lo recoges tú, que has armado todo este jaleo. Yo me voy a sentar en esta roca mirando como recoges este desastre. Más tarde saldremos a buscar a esos dos. No entiendo porqué los dejaste ir.

-Quiero saber que traman. Cuando llegue el momento los atacaremos. A Juvia déjamela a mí. Quiero destrozarla, hacerla sufrir.

-Vaya… bueno me quedo con el chico guapo. No está mal.

.

.

.

**Chan chan chaaan! Final del capítulo! Espero que os guste! Un abrazo!^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Este fin de semana he tenido algo de tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Y aquí está el resultado: ¡Nuevo capítulo! Por cierto muchísimas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews en estos seis capítulos. Me hace feliz de verdad!^^**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, son obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 7: La verdad sobre Aria y Juvia**

Cerca de Magnolia, el grupo liderado por Jellal había recibido una carta de Fairy Tail. Sin abrirla sabían de quien se trataba, nada menos que de Erza Escarlet. El peli azul abrió el sobre sacando de él una pequeña nota. Estaba escrita en el folio de pedidos del bar, por lo que dedujo que ese mensaje era importante, no había tenido tiempo de pensar o ir a su casa.

"Jellal, me alegra que estéis bien. Estoy preocupada por Gray y Juvia, han cogido una misión que seguramente es muy peligrosa. Se trata del pueblo Dunte. Quiero que me digas todo lo que sepas de ese lugar y sobre lo que pasó con Deliora.

Te quiere: Erza."

Meredy abrió de par en par los ojos, no se podía creer que su antigua amiga hubiera tomado esa misión solo por el amor que sentía por el pelinegro.

-Jellal-san, ¿qué vamos a hacer?- El tono de la peli rosa denotaba preocupación. Sabía que Juvia podría arriesgar su vida por cualquiera, y más si se trataba de Gray.

-Prepárate Meredy, saldremos a ver a nuestros amigos. No nos deben descubrir, así que debemos ser discretos.

-Por cierto… ¿"Te quiere: Erza"? Es tan romántico, sois como Romeo y Julieta, una relación prohibida ante los demás

-Que, que… quieres decir con eso, no hay ninguna relación…

-Vamos Jellal, deja de hacerte el mártir y reconócelo de una vez.

...

En el norte del continente, más concretamente, Dunte, un mago de hielo seguía realmente preocupado por su compañera. Ya no sudaba ni deliraba, pero seguía dormida sobre el claro donde la había dejado.

-Vamos Juvia, despierta. ¿Qué fue lo que te pasó? ¿Quién era esa voz?

El pelinegro se frustraba cada vez más ante el silencio de la maga elemental. El también había escuchado la voz, sabía que Juvia lo conocía ya que la había nombrado. ¿Pero que quería de ellos?

El roce de algo contra su mano hizo que Gray abandonara sus ideas. Miró y vio que Juvia había abierto los ojos y lo cogía de la mano. Seguía muy asustada, parecía una niña pequeña asustada de la oscuridad de su habitación.

-Juvia… ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Te… Te… Tenemos problemas… esa… voz… ¡No puede ser! ¡Juvia reconoció esa voz! ¡Aria!- Juvia se agarraba del pelo, los ojos casi se le salían de las órbitas y miles de lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos azules.

El pelinegro no sabía cómo controlar a su amiga, estaba demasiado nerviosa. Intentó hablarle pero ella no le hacía caso. Poco a poco se fue acercando a ella, quedando solo a unos centímetros de su rostro. Podía notar su aliento, su respiración agitada. La miró a los ojos, esos ojos que parecían idos por el shock. Se acercó un poco más, atrayendo el cuerpo de ella hacia el de él y la abrazó. Por primera vez en su vida había sido él quien daba el abrazo. Notó como los músculos de Juvia se relajaban ante el abrazo, sus sollozos disminuían hasta parar.

-Juvia, ¿Estás bien?- Gray todavía no la había dejado de abrazar. Sentía que así la podría proteger.

-Gray… Aria era un antiguo compañero de Juvia en Phantom Lord. Era el líder de los Element 4 y el que logró drenar la magia del maestro Makarov.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? Mierda… que estará haciendo ese por aquí.

-Juvia creía que había muerto por qué nunca lo encontré. Es demasiado peligroso Gray, lo sé por experiencia.

-Juvia ahora somos dos, somos un buen equipo. Podremos hacerle frente. Descansa un poco más porqué saldremos a buscar la parte que le faltaba a Deliora y podemos tener problemas en el camino.

Juvia se quedó sentada pensativa, no podía creer que Aria estuviera tan cerca de ellos. Sabía lo peligroso que era ese hombre.

-Gray, Juvia le contará lo que sabe de ese hombre- La peli azul usó un tono de voz tan seguro de sí misma que el mago sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza.

-Verá, cuando Juvia se unió al Gremio Phantom Lord sintió por primera vez que era aceptada por todos. Necesitaban la ayuda de Juvia y no la temían como otros lo habían hecho en el pasado. Enseguida me gané el puesto de maga S y en el equipo elemental. El líder del equipo era Aria.

-¿Quieres decir que tu antiguo líder está en este pueblo?

-Juvia no sabe porqué, pero si sabe que esa voz es de él. Cuándo me uní a los Element 4, fue el único que no confió nunca en mí. Me hacía siempre estar en su equipo, no me dejaba nunca actuar sola. Decía que era una maga débil y que no entendía por qué alguien había podido confiar tanto en mí. Pasó el tiempo y Aria empezó a ponerse agresivo conmigo. Si le llevaba la contraria no dudaba en mostrarme su poder y dejarme a mí fuera de juego. Más de una vez había estado a punto de morir por su culpa. Y cuándo me dejaba inconsciente, era cuándo más se aprovechaba, me tocaba ante la mirada de los demás que no se atrevían a llevarle la contraria. Ni siquiera el Maestro le podía decir si lo que hacía estaba bien o mal. Actuaba según su criterio. Gray… Juvia te cuenta esto para que la entiendas un poco mejor.

El Fullbuster no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba explicando. La ira empezó a apoderarse de él, sus manos temblaban de la rabia, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza para no golpear lo que tuviera en frente. Sentía el dolor que con cada palabra su compañera le había transmitido.

-Ese hijo de… ¡Lo mataré!

-No… Tenemos que seguir con nuestra misión. Debemos hacerlo por los habitantes de Dunte y por el matrimonio que nos ha ayudado.

-Como quieras, en marcha.

El mago de hielo volvía a ser como siempre, por un momento Juvia pudo notar la preocupación y la rabia, el enojo que había logrado salir del caparazón de Gray. Pero como siempre, todo rastro de sentimientos se había esfumado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Vamos Juvia, iremos al pico más alto de ahí. Creo que podría ser donde hubo la batalla contra Deliora. Pronto descubriremos la verdad.

La pareja de magos se pusieron en marcha, tenían que llegar al pico más alto y encontrar el brazo de Deliora antes que nadie. Si caía en malas manos quien sabe lo que podría pasarle al mundo entero.

...

En Fiore, más concretamente en Magnolia, el gremio más ruidoso y más fuerte volvía a estar patas arriba. Natsu ya había vuelto de la misión y estaba en una pelea contra el DS de hierro. Sus compañeras, Levy y Lucy estaban sentadas en una de las mesas, la rubia quejándose de Salamander.

-Levy… lo ha vuelto a hacer… ¿Por qué no podrá, al menos una vez, acabar una misión sin destrozar nada?

-Lu-chan, no te preocupes. Algún día lo logrará. ¿Podrás pagar la renta de este mes?

-Si, Natsu me dejó lo poco que le tocaba de su parte. Gracias a eso podré pagar. AAhh Levy…

-Lucy… no llores,… lloraré yo también!

-Happy, ¡ No estoy llorando! Déjame, por poco nos matan por culpa de esa estúpida misión que cogisteis y luego encima la mitad de la recompensa se ha esfumado para reparar daños.

-Buaaaah, ¡Natsu! ¡Lucy está enfadada con nosotros! Buaaah

El exceed azul salió del gremio llorando mientras a Lucy y a Levy les bajaba una gotita sobre sus cabezas.

-Ese gato azul… Oe Levy, ¿Gray y Juvia no han vuelto todavía?

-No, Mirajane dijo que la misión que escogieron sería algo larga. Erza tampoco está. Se fue ayer de misión.

-Qué raro, yo no vi ninguna misión que pudiera durar tanto tiempo. ¿Y si les ha pasado algo a Gray y a Juvia?

-Ara ara, Lucy… no te preocupes por esos dos. Estarán bien.

Lucy sonrió ante la mirada y sonrisa tranquila de Mira. Ella sabía la misión porqué se encargaba de apuntar los pedidos, y si ella decía que no debían preocuparse era porque lo tendrían todo controlado.

La demonio en realidad empezaba a estar preocupada, sabía que la misión de Gray y Juvia podía ser peligrosa, y Laxus aún no volvía de la maldita misión que ella le enseñó. A todo eso, se sumaba que ahora Titania sabía todo acerca de la misión a Dunte y había decidido hacer algo al respecto.

...

La noche llegaba al Dunte, Aria e Ikagura habían estado preparándose para poder coger por sorpresa a esos magos de Fairy Tail.

La chica había estado limpiando y afilando sus lindas y apreciadas espadas, mientras Aria lo único que había hecho era burlarse de ella y pensar en una manera cruel y a la vez divertida de vengarse de Juvia.

-Aria, debemos estar preparados para luchar. Sabemos que se dirigen al pico más alto. ¿Porqué no vamos nosotros también allí y los atacamos por sorpresa?

Ikagura no podía frenar esas ganas de pelear con alguien y más si se trataba de Fairy Tail. La última ocasión fue derrotada por Erza, así que esta vez lograría su venganza aun sabiendo que ese chico no sería ningún obstáculo para ella.

-Oye Ikagura, no te confíes demasiado. Juvia puede ser peligrosa y ese mago de hielo,… no te dejes llevar por las primeras impresiones, ¿entendido?

-Sí, si… No soy ninguna niña pequeña, no hace falta que me des charlas. Vamos Aria, hay que ir a por ellos. Así sabremos lo que realmente están buscando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste y no olvidéis que para cualquier duda, opinión o lo que sea… están los reviews que hacen felices a quienes escribimos jeje**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola! Gracias a todos los que seguís la historia y sobretodo 1000000 gracias a cada persona que me ha dejado reviews. **

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, son obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 8: Aria e Ikagura se mueven**

A medida que subían al pico más alto, el color del cielo se volvía más negro todavía. El oxígeno les empezaba a fallar y aún les quedaba subir la mitad de montaña.

Juvia iba detrás del pelinegro, estaba sudada y cansada. Su respiración era cada vez más arrítmica y sentía como su energía iba en descenso y poco a poco quedaba más alejada del mago de hielo. Sentía que sus piernas empezaban a flaquear pero no quería mostrarlo, no quería que Gray la viera como una molestia una vez más. No mostraría sus debilidades ante él.

Gray por su parte, empezaba a estar un poco arto de la situación en la que se encontraban. Por más que caminaban no llegaban al lugar, encima podía sentir como empezaba a faltarle el oxígeno debido a la altura. Pensó que sería mejor descansar un poco, sabía que aunque Juvia no lo reconociera, estaba exhausta.

-Juvia, descansemos un poco. Todavía falta mucho para llegar y tenemos que hacerlo con todo nuestro poder. No podemos fallar.

-Pero,… pero yo todavía puedo continuar- Aunque quiso parecer lo más segura y confiada de sí misma, no lo logró. Su voz se entrecortaba por su respiración arrítmica.

-Me da igual. Quiero que estemos al 100%. Si no descansamos podríamos perder la oportunidad de saber qué es lo que está pasando. Y te recuerdo que hay alguien más en este pueblo.- Nada más decirlo, Gray supo que el tono que había usado no era el adecuado.

Su compañera le había confiado la historia y había podido comprobar el terror que emanaba Juvia al recordar a su antiguo líder. Sabía que debería disculparse con ella, pero… su orgullo era demasiado grande. Pensó que quizás Juvia no lo habría notado. Al girarse a mirarla vio como ella seguía igual que durante esos días, aunque pudo distinguir una pizca de tristeza en sus ojos. Lo había oído y le había dañado.

"En realidad soy un poco estúpido,… Sigue igual para hacerme creer que no le da importancia. Juvia siempre seguirá siendo Juvia por más que intente cambiar."

-Está bien Gray… descansemos. Juvia hará la primera guardia, no necesitamos estar despiertos los dos.

-¿Uhh? ¿Estás segura? A mí no me importa hacerla primero.

-No, Juvia la hará. Tú descansa, yo me encargaré de que no nos pase nada.

-Bien como quieras. Despiértame en una hora y haremos el cambio.

Mientras Gray se acomodaba en el suelo para intentar dormir, Juvia se apoyaba bajo un gran árbol. Tendría que estar atenta, no podía fallar y demostrar que era una maga débil.

"Juvia sigue siendo débil, ¿Porqué no pude hacer nada cuando escuché la voz de Aria? No puedo permitirme fallar en esto. Tenemos que lograr la misión, por Gray, por Dunte, por los ancianos y… por mí. Ahora también es personal."

-Juvia… Te ves muy distraída jajajaja

La peliazul abrió los ojos enseguida, esa voz otra vez y ahora estaba demasiado cerca. La estaba observando y ella no encontraba el origen de la voz. Miró hacia todos lados, veía al pelinegro tumbado en el suelo y durmiendo plácidamente.

"Quizás solo ha sido mi imaginación. Juvia… ¡Tienes que centrarte!"

-Juvia, ¿No me reconoces después de tanto tiempo? ¿O es que sigues siendo la misma inútil que antes? Jajajaja ¡Eres patética!

Juvia se levantó del suelo y se puso en posición de defensa. Quiso llamar a Gray, pero algo se lo impedía. El filo de una katana en su cuello, una katana bien afilada y precisa apuntaba a su yugular. Juvia sonrió, su cuerpo era de agua, solo tendría que volverse líquida y se libraría del corte. Notó como la afilada punta se hundía en su blanco cuello, un rastro de sangre bajó hasta su escote. La había cortado, no había servido de nada su forma líquida.

-Hmp, ¿Así que esta es la famosa maga elemental? No parece ser tanta cosa, mi katana ha podido cortar su agua.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieren de Juvia?!

-Oh vamos Juvia, no seas tan ridícula. Sabes que nunca te perdoné que traicionaras a Phantom y a nuestro maestro. Una maga tan débil como tú… que vergüenza,… nunca tendrías que haber sido parte de Phantom y mucho menos maga de clase S. Pero esto va acabar, no pronto, porque quiero ver como sufres, como te arrodillas ante mí y me pides clemencia.

Con la última frase terminando, Juvia quiso escapar, avisar a Gray del peligro y convatirlos juntos, pero Aria estaba allí, no la dejaría tan fácilmente. Sin apenas pestañear, el mago empuñó su enorme espada y la clavó en el costado de Juvia, haciéndola sangrar.

-Jajajaja Aria… no seas tan cabrón. Mira cómo está la chica, la has dejado estupefacta, jajaja. Oye… ¿y qué hacemos con él?

-De momento nada, dejémoslo aquí y que se despierte solo. Si realmente le importa Juvia irá a buscarla y cuándo nos encuentre… lo mataremos, enfrente de ella para enseñarle a esta mierda de maga que conmigo no se juega.- Cogió el cuerpo ahora inconsciente de Juvia y se alejaron de allí. Cuando despertara la peli azul ya le harían las preguntas oportunas. Ahora tenían que marcharse.

A la mañana siguiente Gray se despertó con la sensación de que había estado durmiendo demasiadas horas.

"Pero que… que le pasa a Juvia, ¿porqué no me ha despertado para la guardia?"

-Oye Juvia,… ¿has hecho tú toda la noche de guardia?- Al girarse hacia el árbol donde la noche anterior la maga se había recostado para empezar su guardia pudo ver que ella no se encontraba allí. Miró a su alrededor y vio que no había rastro de su compañera.

"Pero que está pasando…"

Intentó buscar a su amiga y no encontraba nada, hasta que una mancha en la hierba lo hizo parar.

-¿Sangre? ¿Qué es lo que pasó aquí? ¡Juvia! ¿Dónde estás?- Gray no se lo podía creer, de la noche a la mañana su compañera se había esfumado y lo único que había encontrado era una enorme mancha de sangre. La situación no pintaba nada bien. Miró a su alrededor y no vio nada extraño, ninguna pista que le indicara por donde se había ido Juvia. Empezaba a preocuparse por ella. Sabía que no era una maga débil, al contrario, tenía perfectamente la capacidad de ser de clase S y aún así… algo le oprimía el pecho.

Recogió su chaqueta blanca, esa que lo acompaña a cada misión y empezó a caminar hacia arriba. Pensó que quizás Aria la había tomado de rehén y se dirigían donde posiblemente estuviera el brazo de Deliora. Su paso era rápido y firme, tenía que encontrar a la maga elemental y asegurarse que estaba bien. Si había caído en manos de Aria sería terrible.

"Joder ¿Porqué tuvo que pasar esto? Si hubiera hecho yo la primera guardia quizás no hubiera ocurrido esto. Y esa sangre… espero que no sea de ella porqué tenía mala pinta."

Cada vez Gray subía más rápidamente, no podía permitir que su compañera estuviera en peligro. Se sentía culpable y lo tenía que remediar.

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la cima se dio cuenta de que en ningún momento había seguido ningún resto de sangre.

"Mierda… ¿Qué quiere decir esto? ¿Estaré yendo en la dirección equivocada? Juvia…"

-Jajajaja Hola guapo… Pareces algo preocupado. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Sin poder siquiera predecir alguna presencia, Gray se topó con una chica de cabello largo y rosado. Su kimono y su katana le decían que era una experta con esas armas. No dudó en sospechar de ella.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Jajajaa vaya… te ves lindo enfadado. Supongo que querrás saber dónde está tu amiga, ¿me equivoco?"- A ikaruga le encantaban esas situaciones donde ella tenía el mando. Sentía que ese chico no era rival para ella ni para su katana Mugetsu-Ryu.

-¡¿Qué sabes de Juvia?! Que has hecho… ¿dónde la escondes?

-Hmp… ¿Crees que va a ser tan fácil? Tu cara bonita no te salvará. Dime que estais haciendo tú y tu amiga en este pueblo.- El semblante de la chica ya no era de burla, se había tornado serio.

-¿Acaso no tienes a Juvia? ¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella?

Gray creía que tenía acorralada a Ikagura, si le preguntaba a él significaba que ella no tenía a Juvia.

-Bueno… es que de eso se encarga otra persona. Verás, Aria no me deja acercarme a la chica. Creo que es por qué quiere interrogarle él en persona. ¿Sabes? Se como son esos interrogatorios, no hace mucho interrogamos a un matrimonio viejito…

Gray no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, era cierto que Aria había capturado a Juvia y la tenía para interrogarla. Tampoco le pasó por alto el comentario sobre el matrimonio. Esas personas eran totalmente inocentes, les habían ayudado con el misterio de Deliora y ahora no sabía en qué estado se encontraban.

-¿Qué les habeis echo a la pareja? Esas personas son inocentes.

-Bueno, querrás decir ERAN. Ya te dije que los interrogatorios de Aria eran difíciles. A veces se le puede ir un poco la mano, jajajaja. Si quieres los cuerpos de esos viejos siguen en esa cueva apestosa.

-Maldita… vas a pagar lo que acabas de decirme… ¡Ice Make Lance!

Del suelo aparecieron lanzas de hielo creadas por Fullbuster dirigiéndose hacia la maga peli rosa que estaba en frente de él. La velocidad de ataque del peli negro era increíble pero algo había fallado. Casi sin poder verlo, Ikagura desenvainó su katana y cortó todas las lanzas que el mago había lanzado.

-Tendrás que hacerlo mejor si quieres ganar. De momento,… - La chica no acabó su frase, en un salto quedó atrás de Gray y con un movimiento casi imperceptible lo nokeó con la empuñadura de la katana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí este capítulo! Espero que os guste! Me ha costado un poco ya que mi terrible mente estaba algo distraída…**

**Por cierto… Agradezco todos los comentarios, de verdad^^**

**Rita uchiha namikaze: Aaahhh se que lo de los viejitos fue un poco cruel… pero… le tenía que dar un toque de drama… sep… **

**DixieUlquiorra: Gracias por seguir leyendo. Espero que no te aburras jeje**

**Kim-blanca: Espero que te gusten los siguientes capítulos! Haber como acaba esta loca historia^^**

**Kurosaki Hitsugaya Sofia: Gracias por comentar! Intento que quede bien… espero que siga gustandote el fic! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que no os canséis de leer yo no me canso de escribir :)**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**Capítulo 9: Todo lo que tengo son mis amigos.**

En Magnolia, la peliblanca conocida también como la demonio empezaba a estar realmente preocupada. Había pasado casi un mes y no tenían respuesta ni de Gray y Juvia ni de Erza que se había marchado del gremio en busca de Jellal y Meredy.

Laxus estaba a su lado, había llegado de la misión hacía escasas horas y tenía que refrescarse con una de esas cervezas. La miró y pudo ver como la mirada de Mirajane se perdía hacía las afueras del gremio.

-Tsk, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Mira? Estás demasiado callada.- Laxus no era de esos hombres que les gusta entablar conversación y mucho menos era de los que la empezaban pero esa actitud de su compañera le era demasiado extraño.

-Uh… No es nada, estaba pensando en Elfman y Evergreen. Si tienen un bebé espero que se parezca más a la mamá…

-Hmm ya claro claro. Por cierto, ¿y el exhibicionista y su novia? Cuando vine no estaban y ahora que he vuelto de la misión no los he visto todavía.

-Están en una misión. No era muy difícil supongo que se habrán tomado unos días de descanso. Ara-Ara, esos dos hacen una linda pareja.

Laxus se dio cuenta del cambio de humor de la peliblanca, sabía que estaba intentando disimular, ya se enteraría que era lo que le pasaba a Mira.

Jellal estaba sentado junto a Erza en el vagón de tren dirección al norte. Habían decidido ir a Dunte para ayudar a Gray y Juvia. Después de su reunión cuando Erza decidió escribirle, empezaron a trazar el plan. Les había dado para casi un mes entero. Ahora que estaban más cerca de sus amigos los nervios empezaban a aflorar. Meredy estaba preocupada por Juvia, recordaba como la maga elemental había luchado con su vida para salvar a Gray. Recordaba esa frase que hizo que abriera los ojos.

"Juvia también vivirá. ¡Juvia vivirá por las personas a quien ama! ¡Eres igual! ¡Si tienes amor, debes continuar viviendo!"

-Juvia… espero que estés bien.

-Estarán bien ¿sí? No tenemos que ser pesimistas. Cuando lleguemos a Dunte los encontraremos. Confío en mis amigos, son fuertes así que deberías confiar tú también.-La pelirroja hablaba con tanta seguridad que era difícil creer lo contrario.

-Meredy, Erza tiene razón. Debes concentrarte para no fallar. Tenemos que llegar allí y protegerlos ante cualquier peligro. Recuerda, le prometimos a Urltear que cuidaríamos de Gray.

-Tenéis razón. Siento ser tan pesimista. A partir de ahora en lo único que voy a pensar es en reunir suficiente fuerza para estar bien cuando lleguemos.

Sus ojos le dolían horrores, los tenía rojizos de tanto llorar, sus mejillas le escocían como nunca y cada lágrima que salía de sus azulados ojos era como fuego. Sus muñecas y tobillos estaban heridos por culpa de las ataduras que la ligaban a una gran barra de acero. Juvia había perdido la noción del tiempo. Juraría que llevaba más de una semana en ese estado pero la cueva donde estaba era totalmente oscura. La herida en su estómago aún no había cicatrizado ya que su secuestrador se encargaba de abrírsela cada día y cada día se la hacía un poco más profunda. Su vista se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad y su oído se había afinado también, necesitaba saber que era lo que estaba planeando Aria.

En algún momento escuchó una voz femenina hablar con Aria, le explicaba cómo le había ido con cierto mago. Ante esas palabras Juvia solo supo reaccionar llorando. Sus fuerzas le fallaban y no podía deshacerse de esas cuerdas que la oprimían. Tenía que saber que había pasado con Gray.

-Vamos Juvia, dinos que estáis buscando en este pueblo. Te prometo que si colaboras no le pasará nada a tu amigo.

-¡Juvia no dirá nada! Juvia no podría traicionar a sus amigos.

-¡Qué estás diciendo basura! No digas cosas que luego no cumplirás, mira que rápido te olvidaste de tus amigos de Phantom… ¡Traidora!- Esa espada enorme que empuñaba Aria volvió a dirigirse al cuerpo débil de la maga de agua. Esta vez se clavó en la pierna, justo donde Juvia tenía la marca del gremio.

El grito de la chica se pudo escuchar a quilómetros de donde se encontraba. Le había dolido, pero lo que más le había fastidiado era el lugar donde la habían pinchado. La marca de Fairy Tail significaba todo para Juvia. Ese Gremio la había acogido de verdad, incluso después de lo ocurrido con Phantom. A su mente vino la imagen de Gray, ese mago de pelo negro y ojos grises, ese quien después de luchar le enseñó por primera vez el cielo azul.

-Gray… ¿dónde estás?

-¿Uhg? En verdad eres tonta. Tu amigo está en graves problemas. No vendrá nadie a ayudarte, estás sola y morirás sola.

-¡Cállate! ¡Juvia ya no está sola, Juvia ahora tiene amigos de verdad!

-Jajajaja amigos… ¿Te refieres a amigos como éste?

Por detrás de Aria apareció su compañera peli rosa cargando con el cuerpo inconsciente de Gray. Tenía todo el cuerpo magullado, con algunas heridas que aún sangraban.

-¡Graaaay! ¡Graaaay despierta! ¡Graaay-samaaa!

-Jajajaja no duró mucho tu amigo. Pensaba que daría un poco más de guerra y en un golpe lo dejé inconsciente. Estos días me he estado divirtiéndome con él. La verdad, sois muy testarudos los magos de Fairy Tail. No me dijo ni una palabra…- Ikaruga estaba realmente contenta de tener la vida del mago de hielo en sus manos, eso parecía divertirle.

La peli rosa dejó caer el cuerpo inerte de Gray delante de Juvia que lo miraba y suplicaba por su vida. Para ella la vida del joven mago era lo más importante.

-Juvia… vas a querer suplicarme por tu vida y por la del chico. Y cuándo lo hagas no te daré el gusto. Seguirás viendo sufrir a tu amigo y seguirás sufriendo más heridas. – Aria la miraba serio, se notaba todo el odio acumulado durante años, años en los que estuvo vagando solo hasta encontrarse con Ikaruga. Ésta le explicó como había sido derrotada por una maga de Fairy Tail y como su compañero había perdido por culpa de cierta maga de agua.

En ese momento, el antiguo líder de los element 4 se dio cuenta que esa maga tipo elemental solamente podía tratarse de Juvia. Eso hizo que se enfureciera, su antiguo gremio había sido derrotado por unas haditas y tenía sed de venganza. Quiso reunir a todos los magos más fuertes del gremio y se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Juvia y Gajeel. En un principió creyó que los dos se habrían marchado para hacerse más fuertes, pero con el tiempo dedujo que eso no era del todo creíble. Así fue como se unió a la chica, querían vengarse de esos idiotas de Fairy Tail y él quería ver sufrir y morir a su antigua compañera.

Juvia no supo cómo ni en qué momento la espada de Aria volvió a introducirse en su cuerpo. Esta vez demasiado cerca del corazón. Podía sentir el filo de la espada clavándose más profundamente y cuando pensó que todo se iba a terminar Aria sacó la espada y un chorro de sangre empezó a salir de su cuerpo.

Acto seguido, el mago se acercó al cuerpo de Gray, con una sola mano lo elevó hasta tenerlo a la altura de sus ojos y pudo ver la cara de terror que se le formó a Juvia.

-Este chico es importante para ti ¿eh? Veamos qué pasa si…

-¡Eo Aria! Quedamos que el guapito era mío. Tú te quedas con ella y yo me encargo del chico hielo.

-Está bien, como quieras. Diviértete con él pero hazlo delante de ella. Quiero que observe el dolor de quien ama.

-Jajaja mira que eres retorcido, pero… está bien, lo haré. Mira chica… tu derrotaste a mi compañero y yo voy a hacer lo mismo con el tuyo. Observa…

Desenvainó su katana Mugetsu-Ryu y la clavó en la pierna izquierda del chico. Gray entreabrió los ojos, solo hasta distinguir la figura de quien le estaba apuñalando. Volvió a sentir la misma sensación de dolor, esta vez en el pecho y no pudo más que dar un grito de dolor.

-¡Graay! ¡Deja a Gray en paz! Juvia fue quien derrotó a tu compañero y quien traicionó a Phantom y a Jose. Él no tiene nada que ver…- Su voz se desmoronaba a medida que hablaba, se daba cuenta de que Gray era su debilidad, no lo podía ver en esa situación y por mucho que intentara olvidarlo eso nunca jamás pasaría.

La voz de Juvia llegó a los oídos de Gray que cada vez se retorcía más de dolor.

-Así que estás aquí, eh Juvia. Hmp… no te preocupes por mí y procura seguir con vida para patearles el culo a estos dos.

-¡Que estás diciendo maldito! ¡Cierra el pico!

Ikaruga de una patada logró alzar a Gray por los aires y dejarlo otra vez inconsciente a causa del golpe y de las duras heridas recibidas anteriormente. La peli rosa se estaba cansando de ese estúpido así que lo dejó tirado en el suelo y se marcho de esa cueva. Necesitaba respirar algo de aire.

Aria fue tras ella, dejando a Juvia sumida en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente el cuerpo del mago de hielo.

"Gray… yo… Juvia siente que esté en esta situación por su culpa… Juvia arreglará las cosas…"

Mientras esos dos estuvieran fuera de la cueva Juvia podría intentar zafarse de las ataduras para así poder escapar de allí y poderles hacer frente a esos dos.

Ya casi lo tenía cuando la peli rosa volvió a entrar en la cueva. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia Gray con su katana en alto. Esta vez atravesaría su cuerpo, se estaba cansando de la situación y haría que esa chica hablara.

En ese momento Juvia logró deshacerse de las cuerdas y en un movimiento rápido pudo atacar a la maga de la katana.

-¡Juvia daría su propia vida por lo que más ama, por sus amigos y por Fairy Tail! Ellos son todo lo que Juvia tiene y nunca los abandonará!

-¡Cortadores de agua!- Del cuerpo de Juvia salieron varias cuchillas a una velocidad infernal que lograron cortar la piel de la maga peli rosa. Los cortes no lograron ser muy profundos debido a la poca energía que conservaba Juvia, pero logró malherirla y distraerla. Antes de que pudiera desenvainar su katana, Juvia estaba frente a ella, interponiéndose entre ella y Gray.

-No te librarás tan fácilmente ¡estúpida! Realmente estos cortes no han sido nada... Aria me dijo que no te tocara pero ya ne habeis cabreado. ¡Serás testigo de mi furia!

**Bueno aquí otro capítulo más! Empieza la verdadera acción! Espero que os haya gustado^^**

**Gracias por los reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos! Bueno este capítulo me ha costado una barbaridad… espero que después de todo os guste... ya me diréis que tal^^**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Capítulo 10: Dar la vida por lo que amas**

-No te librarás tan fácilmente ¡estúpida! Realmente estos cortes no han sido nada... Aria me dijo que no te tocara pero ya me habéis cabreado. ¡Serás testigo de mi furia!

Juvia no permitiría que le ocurriera algo a Gray mientras éste se encontrara inconsciente, lucharía con todas las energías que le quedaban.

-¡Giro de agua!- El cuerpo de Juvia se transformó en líquido girando sobre sí misma, la dirección del ataque estaba clara, se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la peli rosa que con un movimiento casi invisible para Juvia la esquivó y apareció detrás de ella. Se volvió hacia ella, jadeante por el sobreesfuerzo realizado en ese ataque. Entreabrió los ojos, sintió una gran punzada en su pierna izquierda, justo donde Aria la había dañado y desfigurado su marca de Fairy Tail. Ikaruga era una verdadera maestra con las espadas, se movía ligera y a una velocidad que casi podía compararse con la de la luz. No la vio venir, solo pudo sentir el dolor que le había causado su katana.

-Jajajaja no durarás ni medio asalto ¡niña! ¡Yasha's Empty Flash!- Con el más mínimo movimiento de la katana, Ikagura logró dirigir su ataque hacia Juvia, cortándole la piel por varias zonas. Ni siquiera había tenido que desenvainar la katana. Ese ataque había sido terrible para la maga de agua, que no paraba de sangrar. Cada vez estaba más débil y sus ataques no podrían ser muy fuertes.

Fue entonces cuando vio que Ikagura también había lanzado su ataque contra Gray, que seguía inconsciente en el suelo. Juvia solo pensaba en que era su turno para protegerlo, así que sin dudarlo fue directa hacia él. Más cortes aparecieron por el cuerpo de la maga elemental.

"Juvia no debe rendirse, ¡Juvia es más fuerte que esto!"

Juvia pudo observar como Ikaruga solo tenía pequeños rasguños mientras que ella ya estaba demasiado débil por culpa de las heridas sufridas por Aria. Daría su mayor esfuerzo para lograr vencer a la maga usuaria de espadas.

Gray por fin pudo abrir los ojos, sentía como si todo su cuerpo le pesara toneladas, no podía moverse. Se dio cuenta que estaba tirado en el suelo lejos de donde recordaba haber visto Juvia.

-Juvia… ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-Jajaja vaya! Por fin has despertado… veamos haber cómo reacciona Juvia… - Gray pudo sentir como si en todo el cuerpo le estuvieran cortando con mil cuchillas todas muy bien afiladas y ardientes. Sentía su cuerpo arder. Esa sensación era comparable con sus peleas con su amigo Natsu. Ikagura sin darle tiempo le había lanzado otro ataque como el de antes, esta vez con fuego.

-¡Basta!¡Nebulosa de agua!-Dos grandes ondas se dirigieron hacia la peli rosa, Juvia había podido aumentar su fuerza de ataque sólo con ver a Gray malherido. Gray la observaba, hacía tiempo que no veía luchar con tanta determinación a su compañera. El sabía lo fuerte que ella era, pero muchas veces Juvia se dejaba influenciar por los sentimientos que decía tener hacía él.

El ataque de Juvia sorprendió a Ikaruga que se había concentrado en atacar al mago de hielo, tanto que tuvo que retroceder en su posición, incluso retrocediendo la alcanzó y logró lanzarla por los aires.

"Mierda,… ¿Porque Muygetsu Ryu no ha sido capaz de cortar ese ataque? No tendría que haber ningún problema… su magia es débil."

-No deberías subestimar mi magia de agua. ¡Doble Onda!

Dos grandes olas fueron lanzadas contra Ikagura chocándose con ella y aplastándola y dejándola ahora más debilitada de lo que la peli rosa hubiera podido imaginar. Sin saber desde donde, notó un fuerte golpe en su estómago. Juvia había logrado alcanzarla y le había atestado un golpe con agua con tanta presión que su contrincante volvió a volar por los aires mientras tosía sangre.

-No dejaré que vuelvas a dañar a Gray. Prisión de agua.- Con un rápido movimiento logró capturar a Ikaruga dentro de una gran bola de agua. La peli rosa intentaba zafarse de este ataque, cada vez se ponía más nerviosa por la falta de oxígeno. Podía sentir como en pocos segundos caería inconsciente y probablemente moriría asfixiada. De repente la burbuja de agua se deshizo liberando a la peli rosa de una muerte segura y cruel. No sabía por qué, pero estaba libre.

Alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Juvia tirada contra la pared. Todo su cuerpo sangraba y casi ya no se podía mantener en pie. En frente de la maga de agua, Aria seguía lanzándole ataques. Se podían distinguir varias esferas que explotaban cuando tenían contacto con Juvia.

-Hmp, no tendrías que estar viva, Ikaruga. Te dije que a Juvia no la tocaras y te dije que no la subestimaras. Lástima que hayas sobrevivido idiota.

-Pe…Pero… Ella escapó, tenía que detenerla…- Algo hizo que la chica no pudiera acabar la frase. La espada de Aria la atravesaba por la parte del corazón. Pudo notar como la sangre caliente empezaba a emanar de su cuerpo, dejando un gran charco a su alrededor.

-Ya no me haces falta. No te necesito y mucho menos en ese estado. Hmp… Ahora Juvia… Es tu turno. Dime qué hacéis en este pueblo y no le pasará nada a tu amigo. Si no me lo dices… Tendré que hacerte hablar por las malas.

-¡Nunca te diré nada! Lucharé con todo contra ti. Me he hecho más fuerte desde que dejé Phantom. Juvia ha cambiado.

-Hmp… Cómo quieras. – De una patada lanzó a Ikaruga hacía otra parte de la cueva. El cuerpo todavía sangrando de la peli rosa lo molestaba y Aria ya se había cansado de ella. Ikaruga cayó al suelo con un gran estruendo. Gray miraba horrorizado cómo la chica que lo había dejado inconsciente casi sin darse cuenta era derrotada en dos segundos por el ex líder de Juvia.

"Mierda… Este tío es demasiado fuerte. No podremos hacer nada contra el."

Aria se fue acercando al peli negro, sabía que ese mago era la gran debilidad de la maga elemental, así podría utilizarlo a su favor.

Cogió a Gray con una mano y lo lanzó por los aires.

-¡Zetsu!- Volvieron a aparecer esas esferas que explotaban al chocar contra su oponente. Gray recibió de pleno todo su ataque.

-Bien… ya he descansado bastante. Juvia me toca a mí protegerte. Tú tienes que descansar un rato. ¡Ice make espada!- Gray con su alquimia de hielo logró crear una espada para poder hacer frente a Aria. Con todo lo que tenía fue a por él. Aria por su parte logró desenvainar su gran espada y parar el golpe del pelinegro.

La gran espada del peli verde doblaba en tamaño a la de Gray. En verdad Aria estaba ganándole terreno y aunque quisiera le era imposible hacerle ni siquiera un rasguño.

-¡Ice Make Floor!

Todo el suelo se vovió hielo haciendo que Aria se resbalara yno acertara en su golpe final.

Antes de que Aria se diera cuenta estaba encerrado en una gran jaula de hielo. El peli negro había logrado capturarlo y esa sería su oportunidad.

-Jajaja ¿Crees que me tienes eh? ¿Por qué no miras detrás de ti?

Cuando Gray miró hacia la dirección que le había dicho Aria, se lo encontró junto a Juvia. Le sonaba la posición en que tenía puestas las manos.

"No me digas… que… ese ataque… es el que derrotó al viejo. ¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer?"

-Drenaré casi toda la magia de Juvia y luego te la drenaré a ti. Esto se acabará en un momento.

-¡Giro de agua!- Juvia se lanzó contra Aria antes de que él le drenara toda la magia. Logró hacerle algunos cortes. No tantos como su ataque debería, pero el cuerpo de ese mago era demasiado duro.

-Has logrado cortarme pero eso no ha sido nada para mí. Observa…

Sin que ninguno de los magos de Fairy Tail se diera cuenta, Aria se había colocado frente al mago de hielo. Había utilizado su magia de tele transportación y estaba a punto de hacer algo más.

-¡Mestu!- Gray notó como su cuerpo se debilitaba. El dolor era insoportable y a cada segundo que pasaba le era más difícil mantenerse en pie.

-¡Graaay!- Juvia corrió hacia él. Sus ojos eran incapaces de contener las lágrimas que salían de ellos. Sabía cómo era ese ataque, y sabía que ahora la vida de Gray peligraba.

Aria quiso atestarle el golpe final a Gray con su enorme espada pero algo se lo impidió.

Cuándo Gray abrió los ojos pudo distinguir la figura de Juvia frente a él. Notó que una especie de líquido le estaba goteando sobre su mano y cuando miró se dio cuenta de que se trataba de sangre. Fue cuando por fin vio la imagen con claridad, Juvia estaba atravesada por la espada de Aria. Se había interpuesto entre el ataque del mago y su cuerpo.

-¡¿Qué has hecho!? ¡Juvia! ¿Por qué has hecho esto eh? Tú me tendrías que odiar, ¡no tenías que meterte en medio! ¡¿Me oyes!? ¡Juvia!

-Cálmese Gray… sama. Juvia ha hecho lo que creía necesario. Siempre has sido tú quien me ha protegido. Éste era mi turno.

-¡No, no, no, no! Siempre mueren por mi culpa, todas las personas importantes para mí hacen este tipo de estupideces.

-Juvia lo volvería a hacer. Juvia daría mil veces su vida por todo lo que ama. Por Gray, por Fairy Tail, por todos…

Juvia casi no podía hablar. La sangre ya no solo salía de la enorme herida, si no que empezaba a drenarla por la boca. La maga sabía que estaba en el borde de la muerte. Todo iba a acabar allí, pero al menos esta vez, si moría lo haría teniendo verdaderos sentimientos hacía alguien y teniendo amigos de verdad.

.

.

.

.

**¡Y hasta aquí el capítulo! Espero vuestras opiniones, ya que como he dicho antes… ¡me ha costado horrores!**

**Hasta la próxima:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Sigue la historia con este nuevo capítulo que espero que os guste**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima.**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Capítulo 11: Asimilando la realidad**

Gray no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo, su amiga, su compañera, la chica que decía amarlo estaba muriendo en frente de él y por él. El cuerpo de la maga seguía atravesado por la espada de Aria. Seguramente eso era lo que hacía que no se desangrara en ese momento y se mantuviera con vida. Juvia había dado su vida por protegerlo, para que no muriera y eso lo había dejado en shock.

-Gray-sama… No se preocupe… por… Juvia. Juvia es feliz así… Vive… Gray-sama…- Juvia era incapaz de acabar una frase sin toser sangre. Su cuerpo, ya no tenía apenas vida y la poca energía que le quedaba la estaba gastando para poder despedirse de su amado.

-Para Juvia. No digas nada más. Prometo que este tío me las va a pagar. Tú tienes que descansar y recuperarte. Juvia… tu no… tú no puedes morir, ¿entiendes?

Gray con delicadeza logró sacar a Juvia de esa espada mientras Aria se alegraba de toda la tristeza que había en el ambiente. Disfrutaba con ello, por tanto dejaría que se despidieran, esa sería la última vez que esos dos magos se vieran o hablaran. Juvia moriría en poco tiempo.

El peli negro colocó con sumo cuidado el cuerpo de Juvia en el suelo, intentado taponar la herida con lo que hubiera a mano. Encontró su camisa tirada por el suelo y se la puso en modo de vendaje. Eso era mucho más que nada, sabía que la herida se infectaría por culpa del metal de la espada.

-Juvia escúchame, no vas a morir aquí. Yo me encargaré.- Ahora Gray se dirigía hacia el mago peli verde. –Maldito… Esto no te lo perdonaré en la vida, ¡jamás! ¡Ice make hacha!

Gray creó una gran hacha que la lanzó a gran velocidad contra el cuerpo de Aria. Éste logró cortarla con gran facilidad. Gray en un intento de capturar al peli verde probó de hacer el Ice make Geiser. Logró capturar dentro de su hielo a Aria, pero con un rápido movimiento de espada, lo volvió a cortar.

-¡Ice make Cold excallibur!- La espada que había creado esta vez Gray, podía competir con la usada por Aria. Esta vez el combate entre espadas estaría igualado, ya que el peli negro también era un buen espadachín.

Los dos magos seguían luchando, Aria no se podía creer que ese mocoso lo estuviera igualando con el manejo de la espada. De un salto se alejó de él y con su magia de aire se elevo para quedar arriba del mago de hielo.

-¡Zetsu!- Otra vez las mismas esferas se dirigían hacia Gray, pero éste ya sabía como contrarrestar el ataque. Su cuerpo fue rodeado de hielo, hecho que evitaba las explosiones de las esferas. Aria volvió a cortar el hielo y se dio cuenta de que el cuerpo que había dentro era también de hielo. Gray había creado un clon para engañar al peli verde.

-¡Ice Make: Danza caótica unilateral!- Empezó a crear una multitud de espadas, todas unidas entre sí y creando una gran espiral por encima de Aria. Sin pensarlo y sin dejar que Aria reaccionase las lanzó contra él. Por fin había logrado malherir a ese monstruo. Pronto acabaría esa batalla y podría llevar a Juvia al pueblo para tratar sus heridas.

Gray se sorprendió cuando Aria se volvió a levantar. Parecía que ese ataque le había dado de pleno así que debería estar casi sin energía. Aún así… Aria estaba en pie y como siempre, riendo.

-Ha sido divertido, pero… ¡Reúnete con Juvia!- Aria utilizó su tele transportación. Esta vez algo lo había bloqueado, era extraño ya que era imposible para alguien normal poder ver su movimiento.

-Detente… Estás perdido.- Jellal había logrado parar el ataque de Aria. Con su meteoro conseguía tener la velocidad necesaria como parar al peli verde.

-¿Jellal? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- Gray notó como alguien lo cogía de los hombros y supo por el olor que era alguien conocido. Erza estaba a su lado y había llegado para ayudarlo.

-Gray… ¿Dónde está Juvia?- Meredy no podía evitar preocuparse por su amiga, y tenía razones ya que cuando llegaron vieron cómo Gray estaba a punto de ser derrotado y no había rastro de la maga elemental.

-Está… está… descansando apoyada en la pared del fondo de la cueva. – Gray era casi incapaz de pronunciar la frase. No quería pensar en Juvia y pensar en muerte, así que para él, Juvia seguía con vida. Aunque era cierto, que, con la gran herida seguramente ya no siguiera con vida.

-Gray, nos encargaremos nosotros. Tú tienes que descansar. Déjanoslo a Jellal y a mí.- La pelirroja estaba muy preocupada por su amigo pues éste parecía algo asustado por Juvia y además había estado a un paso de ser atacado por Aria. –Meredy, ayuda a Gray y llévalo junto a Juvia. Cuida de ellos por favor.

-No te preocupes Erza, los ayudaré y no dejaré que les pase nada más.

La peli rosa cogió a Gray de los hombros y lo llevó lejos de la pelea. El pelinegro la guió hasta la maga de agua. En cuanto vio el cuerpo de Juvia, Meredy supo que la maga estaba en sus últimos momentos. Todo lo que temía se había cumplido.

-Juvia…- Las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de la joven maga, pues consideraba a Juvia una de sus mejores amigas.

-Para y no llores. Ella va a estar bien, ¿me oyes? Sólo necesita descansar y volverá a ponerse en pie y a ser la misma Juvia que todos conocemos.

-Gray… ¿no te das cuenta? Necesita ya de primeros auxilios, si no… Será demasiado tarde para ella… Gray… ¡Juvia está muriendo…!

-¡Cállate! Si tan mal está deberíamos cogerla y llevarla al pueblo. Allí podrían curarla.

-Está bien, yo iré. Tú te quedas aquí y descansas. Ahora no puedes hacer muchos esfuerzos, más vale que te quedes a descansar.

Meredy se dio cuenta de cómo había afectado a Gray el mal estado de Juvia. El pelinegro se negaba a reconocer la inminente muerte de la maga de agua y se aferraba a la poca vida que le quedaba. Cogió el cuerpo de Juvia y se la llevó de la cueva. Tendría que darse prisa si quería salvarla.

Jellal por su parte, seguía plantándole cara a Aria pues lo estaba acorralando.

-¡Vigas celestiales!- Multitud de rayos caían sobre el peli verde que no lograba esquivarlos, y los que conseguía esquivar, se daba cuenta de que lo perseguían.

Aria estaba retrocediendo en terreno, intentaba defenderse pero Jellal lo tenía acorralado. Erza sin dar aviso se unió a Jellal, llevaba puesta su armadura purgatorio y con la gran maza atestó un gran golpe contra Aria e izo que éste cayera al suelo resquebrajándolo.

-¡Pagarás por todo el daño!- Sin casi dar tiempo, la pelirroja volvió a cambiar de armadura, esta vez usó la armadura de la Rueda del Cielo e hizo que sus más de 200 espadas cayeran sobre Aria, atravesándolo por varias zonas de su cuerpo.

-Bien hecho Erza… Ahora tenemos que ir con Gray, Juvia y Meredy.

El peli azul y Erza recorrieron la cueva buscando a sus amigos y lo que se encontraron fue a un Gray desmayado. Las heridas sufridas anteriormente junto al desgaste de la pelea habían causado estragos en el estado del mago.

-Oe Gray, ¿donde están Juvia y Meredy?

-Meredy llevó a Juvia al médico. Erza… Juvia… Juvia… va a morir…

Las palabras del Fullbuster sorprendieron a Erza. Incluso Gray parecía sorprendido y asustado de las palabras que acababa de decir. Las lágrimas empezaron a salir, Gray ya no aguantaba más. Se había dado cuenta de la situación y se sentía demasiado culpable.

-Gray… pase lo que pase, no es culpa tuya. Vayamos al pueblo, tú también necesitarás atención médica.

Los tres magos salieron de la cueva para dirigirse al hospital de Dunte.

Por el camino Gray pudo explicarles la situación a Erza y Jellal, les explicó lo que había averiguado sobre Deliora y la batalla que tuvo lugar en la montaña de Dunte. También les explicó el porqué Aria los había atacado de esa manera.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

En Magnolia, Mirajane sentía que algo no estaba bien. Sus amigos hacía ya dos meses que habían partido a la misión y Erza no regresaba ni daba noticias. El maestro empezaba a preocuparse porque la chica más fuerte del gremio no se encontraba allí.

-Oye Mira, ¿Dónde se ha metido Erza? ¿Y Gray y Juvia?

-¡Eso eso! ¿Dónde está ese cubito de hielo? Hace demasiado tiempo que no lo veo… cuando vuelva se va a enterar.

-Juvia-san tampoco está… no se sabe nada de ella y la casera de Fairy Hills está realmente enfadada- Wendy había intentado hablar con la casera explicándole que Juvia jamás se había retrasado en un pago.

-Chicos…-Mira no sabía cómo empezar, le resultaba un tanto difícil ya que ella había permitido que esos dos cogieran una misión de clase S.

-Gray cogió una misión del piso de arriba y arrastró a Juvia con él. La misión es sobre la maldición de la oscuridad del pueblo llamado Dunte, ¿verdad Mira?

Laxus que se encontraba allí había redactado con casi todo detalle lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Es eso cierto, Mira?

-Maestro,… lo siento, pensé que esa misión la tenía que realizar Gray y Juvia era su mejor compañera para la misión. Creí que no les llevaría tanto tiempo…

-¡Un momento!- Lucy se había percatado que en ningún momento habían nombrado a Erza para la misión.- Y Erza, ¿Dónde entra ella en todo esto?

-Erza me sonsacó la información y fue en su busca. Desde que se marchó no he vuelto a saber nada más.

-Bueno,… hoy ha llegado una especie de ave… traía un mensaje para ti, Mira.

-¡Laxus! ¿Cuándo pensabas dármelo eh?

-Hmp… te la he entregado, creo que con eso basta.

-Mira por favor dinos qué es lo que pone- Natsu estaba realmente preocupado por su amigo/rival.

-"Mirajane, he llegado a Dunte y he encontrado a Gray y Juvia. Gray solo tiene algunas heridas que pronto sanaran. Juvia… Creemos que no pueda sobrevivir más de dos noches. Está en el hospital pero sus heridas son demasiado profundas y complicadas. Se han infectado. Mira,… avisa a todos los del Gremio."- Mira no pudo contener las lágrimas al igual que la mayoría de los presentes. El maestro no se podía creer que esa muchacha estuviera al borde de la muerte, eso no era lo que esperaba oír.

-Wendy, por favor, avisa a Polyuschka y partir lo más deprisa que podáis hacia Dunte. Tenemos dos días para llegar y salvar a nuestra amiga, a una de mis niñas…

-Maestro, lo siento, todo es culpa mía. Si hubiera parado a Gray, o si te lo hubiera dicho…- La peli blanca no daba crédito a lo que acababa de leer.

-Mirajane, no es culpa tuya. Gray lo habría hecho de todos modos y Juvia lo hubiera seguido a donde él le pidiera. Chicos, escuchen todos con atención, preparad el Gremio para cuando regresen nuestros compañeros. Se merecen una buena bienvenida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo! Espero que os haya gustado! ^^ Y gracias por los reviews, pues ya dije que me costó una barbaridad escribir el último capítulo! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola de nuevo! Actualizo con otro capítulo que espero que sea de vuestro agrado! :)**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro Mashima**

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Capítulo 12: Vuelve por favor**

Erza, Jellal, Meredy y Gray seguían en el hospital de Dunte, esperando las noticias de los médicos. Erza había logrado enviar una paloma con un mensaje para Mirajane. Había tenido el sigilo de no incluir en la carta a los dos fugitivos que la acompañaban.

Gray entraba y salía de la habitación donde se encontraba la maga elemental. El aspecto de Juvia era demasiado doloroso de ver. Quería estar allí con ella, se sentía demasiado culpable como para dejarla sola en esa blanca habitación donde las flores de la mesita eran lo que tenían más vida y eso Gray no lo soportaba. A su mente venían los recuerdos de cómo conoció a su amiga, de cómo lucharon los dos y de como ella no lo quería lastimar aún siendo enemigos. Cómo se había jugado la vida persiguiendo a Zeref solamente por habérselo pedido. Recordó lo que sintió con el enlace sensorial de Meredy. Todos esos recuerdos iban y venían a la mente del mago de hielo hasta el momento en el que la peli azul logró declararle sus sentimientos. Supo en ese momento, viéndola luchar entre la vida y la muerte, que ese rechazo era lo peor que había hecho en toda su vida. Quería alejarla de él, no quería que hiciera estupideces por él, y al final,… ahí estaba, en el hospital con esas heridas que pronto se la llevarían.

-Mierda Juvia… ¿Porqué tu también? No tenías que meterte en medio joder…

-Gray- Erza llevaba un rato en la habitación observando a su amigo.- ¿Porque no me hiciste caso en los juegos mágicos? ¿Por qué quisiste alejarla de ti? Al final solo lograste alejarla de todos, que enfriara la relación contigo… ¿Entiendes que eso no era lo que querías?

-No lo sé Erza, ya no sé lo que siento ni lo que quiero. Lo que sé es que Juvia está en este estado por mi culpa, por intentar protegerme. Sé que cree que me debe la vida por los dragones, pero lo hice por instinto. La vi en peligro y en ese momento me abalancé. La quería viva Erza, y me lancé. Y reviví, reviví a costa de la vida de Ultear. ¿Puedes entender que ya estoy harto de que se sacrifiquen por mí, eh?

-Hmm… Estás en Fairy Tail, todos daremos la vida por un amigo Gray. Dejemos a Juvia sola, vayamos fuera con Jellal y Meredy. Jellal tiene que hablar contigo sobre Deliora.

Los dos magos salieron de la habitación para poder hablar con Jellal sobre el demonio de Zeref.

-Escúchame Gray, el brazo de Deliora está en el sitio donde creías. Sé que si cae en manos de algún gremio oscuro podrían hacer revivir todo el odio y el mal dentro de Deliora. La única forma es deshacernos de él, pero tiene que ser con hielo. Un hielo que sólo puede crearse con tu magia y con la de Juvia. También sé que la escogiste a ella por eso, tú ya lo sabías. Si finalmente Juvia no sobrevive… tendréis que llevar ese brazo a Fairy Tail. Makarov sabrá qué hacer con él.

-Está bien. Pero que te quede claro que Juvia va a sobrevivir.

En ese momento el médico que atendía a Juvia entraba para hacerle la revisión de su estado. Gray quería entrar pero el doctor le recomendó que se quedara al margen.

La espera se le hizo eterna al mago de hielo, parecía que habían pasado horas desde que ese doctor había entrado a la habitación. Gray se estaba desesperando, incluso recordó aquellos cigarrillos que de tanto en tanto había fumado, en esa ocasión quizás necesitara uno de esos.

Por fin la puerta se abrió dejando ver el rostro del doctor que salía de allí. Por la cara que traía, todos supieron que no habría muy buenas noticias. Meredy adelantándose empezó a llorar, sentía que su amiga ya se había ido sin necesidad de escuchar al médico.

-Verán, las heridas estaban muy infectadas y no reaccionaban a los antibióticos administrados. Seguía subiéndole la fiebre incluso con los antipiréticos. Al final su cuerpo no lo ha resistido más, ha sufrido un shock séptico, para entendernos, la infección le ha hecho una bajada de tensión demasiado brusca, ha dejado de respirar por sí misma haciendo necesaria la intubación, y al final, el corazón… ha dejado de funcionar.

Los 4 magos ahí presentes no podían creer lo que estaban oyendo. ¿Les estaban diciendo que Juvia había muerto?

-¿Que… que… estás diciendo? ¿Por qué no la has salvado? Tú eres médico, tú te encargas de salvar vidas ¿no? Y por qué no has salvado la de Juvia, ¿eh?- Gray ya no podía contener el llanto, necesitaba gritar y echarle la culpa a alguien. Golpeaba en el pecho al doctor, que entendía perfectamente los sentimientos de ese joven, pues la paciente era demasiado joven para perder la vida.

Erza intentaba calmar a Gray aún sabiendo lo difícil que era y además, ella también necesitaba que alguien la consolara. Jellal la había abrazado en el momento que el doctor les había dado la noticia, pero al ver el estado del peli negro, Erza se había escabullido de ese abrazo para ir con Gray. Meredy estaba en el suelo, abrazada a sus rodillas.

-Chicos, si quieren pueden entrar para darle el último adiós a Juvia. Os dejaré un rato, entiendo que es un momento muy duro para todos. Lo siento.

-Quizás deberías entrar primero Gray. Nosotros esperaremos aquí a fuera.-La pelirroja quería dejarle su espacio a su amigo.

-No. Id vosotros, yo entraré luego. Necesito despejar mi cabeza. Estaré a fuera tomando el aire.

Meredy quiso replicar, quería darle un bofetón al frío de Gray pero Erza la paró.

-Déjalo, el lo está pasando peor que todos nosotros. Dale su tiempo para reorganizar su mente.

En cuánto salió por la puerta del hospital notó ese aire frío característico de Dunte. El cielo estaba aún más oscuro de lo normal y llovía con muchísima fuerza. Cada gota de lluvia que caía sobre su cuerpo hacía que Gray sintiera el tacto de Juvia. Se alejó de la puerta del hospital y se sentó bajo un gran árbol. Allí las gotas no llegaban a alcanzarlo. Alzó su mirada para encontrarse con el cielo, las lágrimas brotaban y caían por su torso desnudo.

"Otra vez pasa lo mismo. Otra vez muere alguien importante para mí y otra vez por mi culpa."

Gray lloraba sin consuelo, necesitaba desahogarse y sacar todos sus sentimientos.

Erza llegó donde se encontraba el pelinegro, lo abrazó y le dijo que ya era el momento para despedirla. Gray se secó las lágrimas y asintió. Se puso en pie y caminó otra vez hacia el hospital. Entraría en esa habitación y se despediría de Juvia.

La mano le temblaba en el momento de abrir la puerta, el olor de la habitación hizo que por un momento no quisiera ver a Juvia en su muerte. Finalmente se armó de valor y entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A paso lento se fue acercando a la cama donde todavía descansaba el cuerpo de Juvia. Su pelo azulado y ondulado ya no tenía ese brillo que la caracterizaba, su piel blanca ahora tenía tonalidades moradas y sus ojos azules como el mar estaban cerrados y seguirían cerrados para siempre.

Allí estaba él, junto a la cama de Juvia sin saber bien qué hacer ni qué decir. La imagen del cuerpo sin vida de la chica era algo que jamás olvidaría.

-Juvia… lo siento. No sé porqué tuviste que salvarme después de todo lo que te he hecho. Te rechacé Juvia, lo hice de la peor forma y aun así seguiste amándome. Al principio no te creía, poco a poco, me di cuenta de que tus sentimientos eran verdaderos. Por eso te rechacé, no quería que hicieras alguna estupidez. –Gray lloraba, no podía contener las lágrimas en ese momento. Estaba dejando salir todo lo que no había logrado decirle a Juvia. –Sabes, y al final hiciste lo que más temía, morir por mi vida. –Gray se sentó en la silla que había en la habitación para los acompañantes. Se quedó en silencio mirando a Juvia.

-No quiero esto Juvia, tendría que ser yo quien estuviera en esa cama y tú en esta silla. Me suplicarías que viviera. Juvia, yo… yo quiero que vuelvas. Por favor, porqué has tenido que morir, por favor, vuelve Juvia y te prometo que nunca más te haré daño.

Mientras Gray dejaba ir todo lo que sentía, Wendy había logrado llegar junto con Polyushcka al hospital. La Dragon Slayer se acababa de enterar de la terrible noticia y estaba llorando aferrada a Polyushcka. La contraparte de Grandine quería hablar con el doctor que había tratado a Juvia antes de examinar el cuerpo y salió de ese pasillo hasta los despachos de medicina mientras los demás la veían marchar. Wendy todavía no podía creer que Juvia hubiera muerto, era demasiado joven como para perder a un amigo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver al chico que había pasado allí las últimas 2 horas. El rostro de Gray estaba enrojecido al igual que sus ojos, el pelo estaba alborotado por los agarrones de pelo y sus ojos que nunca mostraban lo que pensaba, esta vez solo mirándolos podías adivinar que era lo que estaba pensando.

-Wendy llegas tarde. Supongo que ya sabes que Juvia ha muerto. Hace aproximadamente 2 horas –El tono de voz que estaba utilizando Gray asustaba a la joven maga. –Erza supongo que ya habrás enviado una paloma para dar la noticia al gremio. Bien, llevad el cuerpo de Juvia a Magnolia lo antes posible yo iré a buscar el brazo de Deliora. Como dijo Jellal, es mejor que esté en Fairy Tail.

-Pero Gray-san, ¿crees que esto está bien? Quiero decir… bueno es mejor volver todos juntos a casa.

-Wendy dije que yo iré a buscar lo que había venido a hacer aquí en Dunte. Además no todos volveremos, ¿te has dado cuenta? ¡Juvia está muerta y yo debo acabar la misión!

-Está bien, vamos chicos vayamos a buscar a Polyushka. –La pelirroja se adelantó y fue seguida por los demás. Se giró otra vez hacia el peli negro. –Gray no te demores demasiado, nos veremos en el gremio.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, cualquier opinión es válida!:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Y sigue la historia con otro capítulo más! Muchas gracias a todos los que pierden un poquito de su tiempo en leerla y otro poquito en comentarla. **

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es exclusivo de Hiro Mashima. **

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**Capítulo 13: Alma gemela**

Erza y los demás decidieron que lo mejor sería que Gray fuera a buscar el brazo de Deliora solo, pues esta vez no correría ningún peligro. Aria e Ikagura habían sido derrotados y en verdad todos sabían que Jellal tenía razón. Esa parte del demonio estaría mucho más segura en Fairy Tail que en el pico de una montaña donde otros gremios oscuros pudieran llegar.

Wendy prefirió ir a buscar a Polyuschka en los despachos de medicina, pues sabía que seguramente estuviera allí hablando todavía de cómo había muerto Juvia. A la pequeña peli azul aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que su amiga hubiera muerto, las lágrimas nublaban su visión. Cuando llegó al despacho del doctor llamó a la puerta y esperó a que le dieran permiso para pasar. Cuándo entró, se encontró con Polyuschka sentada en una silla hablando tranquilamente con el doctor.

-Perdone Polyuschka-san, pero tenemos que ir a Magnolia y hacer todos los preparativos para despedir a Juvia. –Esto último provocó que el doctor comprendiera que las debía dejar a solas.

-Pasa pequeña, os dejaré un ratito para que habléis las dos. –El doctor se dirigió a la contraparte de Grandine. –Polyuschka-san ha sido todo un placer conocerla. Llamaré a las enfermeras para que os ayuden con vuestra amiga.

-Gracias Doctor Metz, enseguida saldremos.

El doctor salió de su despacho dejando tras él a las dos magas. Polyuschka invitó a Wendy a sentarse en la silla de despacho con un movimiento de cabeza. Había algo muy importante que la tenía intrigada y quería hablarlo cuanto antes con la pequeña Wendy.

Gray por su parte se despidió de sus compañeros, no quiso volver a entrar en la habitación donde todavía descansaba el cuerpo de Juvia. Había sido demasiado dolorosa la noticia de su muerte y Gray no lo estaba llevando del mejor modo. Había descargado su furia contra el doctor Metz incluso había gritado a Wendy, había llorado en silencio y cada vez se sentía más culpable de su muerte.

Salió del hospital con la intención de alejarse lo más rápido de allí. Todavía conservaba su camisa que había usado con Juvia a modo de vendaje, la sangre de la maga de agua seguía en ella. Decidió subir la montaña por dónde lo había hecho días antes junto a Juvia, pensándolo bien, hacía ya un par de meses que habían llegado a Dunte. A medida que subía el oxígeno era cada vez menor y le costaba respirar. Se acordó de las burbujas de oxígeno que Juvia podía crear con su magia y sonrió, en verdad, Juvia era una gran maga. Pasó por el claro donde habían decidido descansar la noche en que todo se torció, pudo ver algunos rastros de resistencia que seguro eran de Juvia.

"Todo esto es por mi culpa, si no te hubiera dejado hacer la primera guardia quizás hubiéramos tenido una oportunidad. Tú te enfrentaste sola contra esos dos mientras yo dormía. Perdóname Juvia…"

Aunque quisiera quitar todos esos recuerdos de su mente, iban y venían sin permiso alguno. Poco a poco Gray iba notando como sus piernas flaqueaban, su respiración estaba cada vez más irregular pero por muy cansado que estuviera no tenía ninguna intención de parar. Seguiría subiendo toda la noche aunque le fuera la vida con ello, se lo debía a Juvia.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

En el pueblo una pareja de magos hablaba con un señor que por la apariencia debía ser el alcalde. La conversación parecía algo seria ya que se podía notar la tensión que desprendían cada uno de ellos.

-De verdad que siento mucho lo de esa muchacha, me pareció una buena chica. –Hugo no pudo evitar mirar hacía el ataúd que los chicos habían llevado consigo. – ¿Era Juvia verdad? Es una pena que una chica tan joven… Por cierto, ¿y Gray? No lo veo por aquí, no será que… - Hugo se temía lo peor.

-Gray decidió acabar con la misión, este pueblo estaría en problemas si continúan con el brazo de un demonio del libro de Zeref. Creemos que en cuanto ese brazo se aleje de Dunte, el pueblo volverá a la normalidad. –Erza agarraba la mano de Jellal mientras éste le explicaba todo al alcalde. Necesitaba tener contacto con el chico, se sentía segura a su lado y en esos momentos necesitaba el apoyo del peli azul.

-No os preocupéis por vuestro amigo, en cuanto venga a verme le diré que hemos hablado y que habéis cogido el primer tren hacia Fiore. Que tengáis un buen viaje y de nuevo,… siento mucho lo que ha pasado. Tened cuidado en el tren.

-Muchas gracias señor, espero que tengamos razón con el demonio y la maldición se aleje de Dunte. Cuídese Hugo.

Jellal y Erza se reunieron de nuevo con Wendy, Meredy y Polyuschka, la última de ellas se dieron cuenta que traía un semblante demasiado serio.

-Polyuschka-san, ¿se encuentra bien? –Erza había notado los cambios de actitud tanto de la peli rosa como de la pequeña Wendy. Entendía que Wendy todavía estuviera en shock por la noticia de Juvia y cargar con el ataúd no ayudaba a superarlo.

-No, simplemente que no me gustan los humanos y mucho menos los magos que se juegan la vida así como un niño juega con canicas.

-Entiendo, todo esto ha sido un palo para todos y mucho más para Gray. Tenemos que llegar pronto a Magnolia, le debemos un gran funeral a Juvia.

Erza como siempre mantenía la actitud de líder aunque en esos momentos le fuera muy difícil. Para ella Juvia había sido mucho más que su compañera, ya que antes de unirse al gremio ya los había ayudado en la torre del Paraíso. Además, se sintió culpable del rechazo de Gray ya que ella había sido quien había insistido a Gray que le diera una respuesta, claro que nunca imaginó que fuera un rechazo. Todo eso hacía que la pelirroja estuviera más callada de lo normal y encima tenía que sumar el hecho de que Gray quisiera acabar con la misión él solo.

Era de noche cuando por fin vieron el edificio de la estación de trenes, todo el camino lo habían pasado en silencio cada uno rememorando sus historias con Juvia. Meredy había recordado como peleó Juvia por el amor de Gray y como la maga de agua se había hecho un hueco en su corazón.

Jellal no había coincidido mucho con ella pero pudo conocer algo de su personalidad en los juegos mágicos y la verdad era que le había parecido una persona con un gran corazón.

La más pequeña recordaba como Juvia siempre la animaba en todo y la amabilidad que siempre le mostraba.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la estación y pudieron coger el tren de vuelta a Magnolia.

-Va s ser muy duro para todos, déjenme hablar primero con Makarov antes de anunciar la muerte de Juvia. –Polyushcka tenía la necesidad de hablar con el maestro antes de dar la mala noticia a los demás componentes del Gremio.

-Será lo mejor para todos, no quiero imaginar cómo reaccionaran ante esto. Por cierto, -Erza miró a Meredy y luego a Jellal. –Ustedes deberían venir también al funeral así que sería buena idea poder cambiar un poco su apariencia si no quieren llamar la atención. Jellal yo de ti no usaría más el atuendo de Mystogun, algún miembro del consejo sabe que te hiciste pasar por él en el Gran torneo.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

La noche cada vez era más oscura debido a la falta de luz de la luna, pues las nubes la tapaban e impedían que iluminara el camino. Gray había logrado llegar a lo más alto después de estar todo el día subiendo sin descanso. No le hizo falta dar muchas vueltas para encontrar lo que andaba buscando. Después de tantos años de investigaciones y de pesadillas durante las noches, por fin tenía con él el causante de todo ello. Cuando lo tuvo en las manos sintió como su cuerpo se dejaba caer al suelo nevado, en ese momento todos los miedos por culpa de Deliora habían desaparecido y ahora lo único que le pesaba era la muerte de Juvia. Se aferró con fuerza a su camisa oliendo la sangre de la maga, le era imposible controlar el llanto, y allí, en la soledad de la montaña, dejó de ser el frío Gray Fullbuster para convertirse en un joven corriente llorando con desesperación por la muerte de alguien demasiado importante para él.

Se sentía vacío, tenía la necesidad de golpear la nieve, incluso notaba el frío del ambiente cosa que indicaba el nivel de energía en el que estaba. La lucha contra Aria lo había dejado exhausto pero la muerte de su amiga había sido el golpe final.

Nunca había sentido un dolor tan profundo, ni siquiera los cortes con la espada que había recibido. Ese dolor era diferente, lo sentía en el corazón, dentro de él.

Y en el silencio de la noche Gray por fin lo dejó salir, gritó con todas sus fuerzas como si con ello pudiera hacer que la muerte de Juvia nunca hubiera pasado. Gritó por todo lo que antes nunca dejó salir por ser siempre tan frío con sus sentimientos y así el pueblo de Dunte escuchó el grito de desesperación de alguien que acaba de perder a su alma gemela.

-¡JUVIA! ¡JUVIA!

Golpeaba el suelo con sus puños sin importarle las heridas que sufría a causa de los golpes, en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo importante que era Juvia para él y la había dejado ir sin confesarle sus sentimientos. Poco a poco el cansancio se fue apoderando de su cuerpo, dejando a Gray dormido aun con lágrimas en los ojos y abrazado todavía a su camisa. El cielo empezó a llorar abrazando con sus lágrimas al mago de hielo, quien al sentir su contacto se abrazó a si mismo pues aún estando dormido, sentía que pasara lo que pasara lo estarían protegiendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno aquí está el capítulo! La verdad es que me ha costado mucho escribirlo, mi mente no ha estado trabajando como debía… espero que igualmente os guste. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews sabéis que me alegran el día! Así que ya sabéis, cualquier duda u opinión será bien recibida! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nuevo capítulo! Espero que os guste… tiene alguna sorpresita…**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de Hiro mashima.**

**Capítulo 14: Unamos nuestra magia**

La noche dejó paso al día, y aunque el sol no se dejara ver del todo se podían intuir sus rayos. En lo alto de la montaña un joven mago seguía dormido abrazándose a sí mismo. En cuanto notó algo de luz sobre su rostro entreabrió todavía somnoliento sus ojos grisáceos. El pelinegro se dio cuenta que había pasado toda la noche ahí arriba, sentía su cuerpo mojado por la lluvia que había estado cayendo durante toda la noche y aun así notaba el calor que desprendía. Agarró con fuerza el brazo de Deliora y decidió que ya era la hora de marchar hasta Magnolia, pero antes debía hacer un par de cosas que eran importantes para él.

El trayecto de bajada fue bastante sencillo para Gray pues había descansado toda la noche y las heridas ya estaban casi curadas. Cuando estuvo abajo tomó un camino distinto al que lleva al pueblo y se introdujo en el bosque. Estuvo caminando un buen rato hasta que encontró la entrada de una cueva. Sin duda esa era la cueva del matrimonio de ancianos que los habían ayudado y les habían hablado del demonio. Poco a poco se fue adentrando en la oscuridad de la cueva. No podía ver nada hasta que sus ojos no se acostumbraran a esa oscuridad que lo envolvía todo. Quiso dar otro pequeño paso pero algo en el suelo se lo impidió. Bajó la mirada para ver con horror que era eso que le impedía el paso y distinguió la figura de una mujer tirada en el suelo. Se agachó y comprobó la gran herida que había sufrido la pobre anciana y se acordó de lo que Ikagura le había dicho en el momento que se encontró con ella.

"Maldita perra,… Esos dos hicieron cosas horribles, no solo con Juvia…"

Gray con cuidado cogió el cuerpo sin vida de la abuela y lo dejó a un lado de la cueva para seguir buscando el cuerpo de su marido. Y lo encontró con otra gran herida en su pecho, similar a la de la anciana y prácticamente idéntica a la que se había llevado a Juvia. Decidió salir al bosque y cavar un par de tumbas para dejar descansar en paz a ese matrimonio que sin duda habían preferido morir a descubrirlos ante Aria e Ikagura.

Después de cavar durante casi una hora y de dejar sus cuerpos bajo tierra tomó rumbo a Dunte donde se encontraría con Hugo.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

En Magnolia la noticia de la muerte de Juvia había trastocado el corazón y la mente de Mirajane y del maestro Makarov. Erza y los demás habían decidido no decírselo a nadie más hasta que llegara Gray, además Polyushcka quería hablar de algo importante con el maestro y Wendy.

Natsu en cuanto vio que Erza entraba por la puerta del gremio corrió hacia ella retándola a pelear como siempre.

-¡ERZA! Peleemos, ¡hoy será el día que te gane! –Natsu levantaba los puños mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja, pero paro su carrera en seco al ver la cara de la maga. –Oe Erza, ¿Pasa algo?

-Hmm no pasa nada, me voy a dar una ducha, luego hablamos.

-¡Erza! ¿Habéis encontrado a los chicos? ¿No tardaran en venir verdad? –Lucy que como siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo que Natsu hacía se había percatado de la presencia de Titania, así que pensó que Gray y Juvia también estarían en el Gremio.

-Lucy… etto… bueno… mejor luego hablamos, estoy muy cansada.

-¿Uh? Bueno está bien –La rubia pudo sentir el cambio de actitud de la pelirroja, algo no andaba bien y estaba intentando evitar el tema por todos los medios.

-Natsu, ¿No te parece que Erza está un poco extraña?

-Si,… será mejor que le preguntemos a Wendy. ¡Vamos Happy, Lucy!

-¡Aye Sir!

Los tres salieron del gremio en busca de la pequeña Dragon Slayer sin darse cuenta de que alguien había estado escuchando toda la conversación.

En el despacho del maestro se encontraban hablando Mirajane, Polyushcka, Wendy, Laxus y Makarov. Mira no podía reprimir el llanto, ella había dejado marchar a los dos magos y ahora uno de ellos volvía en un ataúd… eso era algo difícil de soportar.

-Cálmate un segundo Mirajane, estuve hablando con el Dr. Metzu de la muerte de Juvia y quiero compartir algunas ideas con vosotros. Tienes que estar calmada para dar una buena opinión, ¿Entiendes? –Polyushcka decidió que era el momento de hablar con todos ellos, pues lo había estado discutiendo con Wendy y creía que quizás sería una buena idea.

De repente la puerta del despacho se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un mago realmente furioso.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando eh? ¿Qué les ha pasado a Juvia y a Gray?

-Gajeel… no quería que te enteraras así…

-Que me enterara así ¿de qué? –el moreno no dejaba terminar de habar a Makarov, pues las reacciones de Erza y la conversación que había escuchado de Natsu y Lucy habían hecho que el DS de Hierro se preocupara cada vez más por su amiga.

-Gajeel-san… Juvia-san… murió protegiendo a Gray-san durante un combate. –Wendy se atrevió a contarle la verdad a Gajeel, aun sabiendo cada vez que recordaba la imagen del cuerpo de Juvia las lágrimas volvían a surgir.

-Eso… ¿Eso es verdad? ¿¡Quien coño dejó ir a Juvia a esa misión!? ¿Fuiste tu maestro?

Mira quiso levantarse para defender a Makarov, pero Laxus se adelantó.

-Fui yo, yo vi como ese idiota cogía la misión y no dije nada a nadie, pero te aconsejo que no hagas nada, primero deja terminar de hablar a Polyushcka. –Laxus dirigió una mirada cómplice a Mira, y ésta se lo agradeció también con la mirada. Ya le daría las gracias luego.

-Verán, sí que es cierto que las heridas de Juvia eran muy profundas y se infectaron al poco tiempo, pero creemos que no fue tan grave la infección. Sabemos que Gray logró vendar a Juvia sus heridas y eso frenó la infección. Como doctora y contraparte de Grandine, creo que con vuestra ayuda quizás se pueda hacer algo.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, que hay una mínima posibilidad de volver a Juvia a la vida? –Mira no se podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, miraba a Laxus para luego encontrar la mirada del maestro. –Maestro, por favor, debemos creer en lo que dice, no perdemos nada en probar, ¿verdad maestro?

-Si hay una mínima posibilidad deberíamos hacerlo, no voy a dejar que esto quede así. Estoy aquí gracias a ella, así que Maestro, no deje las cosas de esta manera. –Gajeel recordó como Makarov lo había encontrado entre las ruinas de Phantom y le había sugerido unirse a Fairy Tail. Todo por la insistencia de Juvia, con quien siempre había tenido una gran amistad y nunca dejaría de lado. Y menos en el momento de su muerte.

El Maestro Makarov no estaba tan seguro de no perder nada, por la mirada de su antigua amiga podía descifrar que había algo que no estaba contando.

-Chicos, dejadme un momento con Polyushcka por favor.

Laxus se levantó para ayudar a levantarse a Mira, todo esto la estaba dejando aturdida, mientras que Wendy salía para ir en busca de Charlie, pues esa vez no la había acompañado.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

Gray había logrado llegar al pueblo y encontrarse con Hugo en su casa. Caminaba con paso decidido, no quería tardar mucho más tiempo, pues quería llegar cuanto antes a Magnolia y entregarle el brazo de Deliora a Makarov.

-Gray… siéntate por favor. Tus amigos estuvieron aquí ayer por la tarde y me contaron todo lo sucedido. Siento mucho de verdad lo que le pasó a tu amiga…

-Ya, bueno está bien. Creo que he descubierto lo que le pasaba a Dunte. Este brazo es una parte del demonio Deliora del libro de Zeref, y aunque el demonio en sí murió parte de su alma sigue viviendo dentro de él. Cuando me lleve el brazo lejos de aquí Dunte volverá a ser como antes. –Gray no quería hablar de la muerte de Juvia con ese hombre. No lo conocía de nada así que no dejaría que ese extraño viera sus verdaderos sentimientos.

-Vaya… muchísimas gracias por todo. Gray te recomiendo que hoy te quedes aquí, puedes dormir en una de mis habitaciones. El tren está averiado y hasta mañana no podrá salir de la estación.

-Joder… ¡que mierda! –Gray no estaba cabreado por la avería del tren, lo que peor llevaba era que no podría estar esa misma noche en Magnolia, despidiéndose de Juvia para siempre. –Por cierto, al matrimonio de las cuevas los asesinaron. Fueron los mismos que mataron a Juvia así que no debe preocuparse porque ya nos encargamos de ellos. Si le interesa sus cuerpos descansan en el bosque.

-Gray… gracias por decírmelo, estoy seguro de que ellos querrían ser enterrados allí. Por cierto, puedo ver lo mucho que estás sufriendo aunque intentes disimularlo… entiendo lo mal que lo debes estar pasando pero… no te hagas esto a ti mismo, no te engañes.

-¡USTED NO ENTIENDE NADA! ¡No fue culpa tuya que Juvia muriera por intentar salvarte! Así que no me digas que me entiendes… no sabes nada… -Los ojos de Gray mostraban ira y odio hacia el alcalde de Dunte.

El mago de hielo salió de la habitación dando un portazo al cerrar la puerta del despacho de Hugo. El mayordomo de la casa lo guió hasta un pequeño cuarto pero elegante donde pasaría la noche. La cama en medio de la habitación parecía muy cómoda, era grande y las sabanas de seda. Pero Gray ni siquiera se tumbó, solo quiso acercarse a la ventana para mirar el paisaje de Dunte. Desde la ventana podía ver el pico de la montaña donde había pasado más de 10 años el brazo de Deliora. Miraba el cielo, todavía oscuro y las gotas que caían a causa de la lluvia, y volvió a recordar el rostro de la maga de agua. Sus ojos estaban cada vez más empañados a causa de las lágrimas, su corazón palpitaba tan rápido que podía notar como casi se le salía del pecho. Estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad por todo lo que había ocurrido en dos meses. Decidió cerrar los portones de la ventana y así no ver el paisaje. Se estiró en la cama sin deshacer las sábanas y durmió, pues al día siguiente por la mañana tenía que coger el primer tren dirección Magnolia.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

A primera hora de la mañana, Polyushcka se dirigía hacia el gremio para encontrarse con Wendy y Makarov. La tarde pasada habían hablado y Polyushcka le había contado los riesgos que conllevaba intentar lo que había descubierto con Wendy.

Los tres magos se reunieron en el despacho del maestro. Cada uno tomó asiento y decidieron hablar sobre lo que podrían hacer con Juvia. Tenían que hacerlo rápido, ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo para que el cuerpo de la maga de agua estuviera en condiciones.

-Makarov estoy completamente segura que Wendy será capaz de hacerlo, solo necesitará la ayuda de algunos de nosotros.

Está bien, pero Polyushcka ¿estás segura? –Makarov estaba preocupado por su amiga, y no era menos, pues ésta le había dicho que la técnica que quería usar sería bastante peligrosa para la peli rosa.

-Sí, claro que lo estoy. No puedo creer que alguien tan joven pierda la vida de esta manera. Así que Makarov es mejor empezar cuanto antes. –Polyushcka se giró hacia la pequeña Wendy que parecía algo nerviosa. –Wendy no te preocupes, lo harás perfecto así que solo tienes que concentrarte.

-Polyushcka-san intentaré hacerlo muy bien. Quiero que Juvia… bueno… que… -Wendy no podía acabar la frase.

-Lo sé pequeña, lo sé. Vamos a llamar a los demás tu quédate aquí.

Makarov y Polyushcka salieron a buscar a los demás, cuando entraron Wendy pudo ver como uno por uno iban entrando.

Polyushcka colocó el cuerpo de Juvia a un lado del despacho y los demás fueron cogiendo asiento.

Mirajane se sentó junto la silla del maestro, a su derecha Laxus tomó asiento. Al lado de éste Gajeel se sentó y empezó a golpear flojito la mesa pero con insistencia, estaba demasiado nervioso. Erza se sentó en medio de Gajeel y Wendy. Polyushcka también se sentó entre Wendy y Makarov, así quedaron todos repartidos.

-Vamos, es la hora de que empecemos con esto. Unamos las manos y drenemos nuestra magia. Wendy, yo recogeré la mayor parte y la moldearé, cuando esté lista te la pasaré y tu intentarás dársela a Juvia. Tenemos que estar todos concentrados, vosotros sois los más fuertes del gremio así que debería funcionar.

Los siete magos empezaron a concentrarse y a desprender magia de sus cuerpos. La peli rosa empezó a recoger toda esa magia y usando todo su poder pudo moldearla y hacerla visible a todos los demás. Poco a poco esa forma ovalada de magia se fue acercando al cuerpo de Wendy y ésta dejando libre sus manos empezó a hacer unos símbolos. La esfera la fue rodeando y la envolvió de magia. Wendy empezó a temblar por todo el poder dentro de ella, como pudo se acercó a Juvia y bajó sus brazos enfocándolos hacia la maga de agua. La esfera fue deshaciéndose y entrando en el cuerpo de la joven, poco a poco iba desapareciendo la esfera hasta que se hizo invisible para todos los presentes.

Wendy cayó al suelo inconsciente por todo el poder usado y Polyushcka no parecía en mejor estado. Mira se levantó y se llevó el cuerpo de la pequeña a la enfermería que había en el gremio.

Gajeel se acercó a Juvia y vio con sus ojos como su piel empezaba a tener algo de color.

-Chicos… creo que está teniendo efecto, parece que Juvia está recuperando color. Maestro, la llevaré a la enfermería para que nadie la vea y no puedan molestarla.

-Bien,… Laxus tu encárgate de llevar a Polyushcka también a enfermería, Erza tu distrae a Natsu y los demás e intenta contactar con Jellal, se que os ha estado ayudando.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tachaaan! Aquí está este laaargo capítulo pero es que no lo podía dejar a medias… se que nadie quería la muerte de Juvia, yo misma no la quería, pero debía hacer que ella salvara a Gray para que así el tonto de Gray se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por ella. Además que siempre es el quien la salva… y Juvia es muy fuerte por eso quería que esta vez fuese ella quien demostrara su fuerza ^^ **

**Muchas gracias a todos los reviews!**

**Hasta la próxima actualización… que no creo que tarde mucho jeje**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola a tod s! siento muchísimo haber tardado tantos días en actualizar pero tuve algunos problemas… mi abuela ha estado otra vez en el hospital y me tocó cuidar de ella y quedarme con ella. Por suerte ya está bien y hemos podido llevarla a casa!^^ Así que bueno una vez ha pasado todo, he vuelto al pc a seguir con el fic. **

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es obra de hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 15: Volviendo a la realidad**

Eran las 8 de la mañana y Gray por fin despertaba de ese sueño en el que había caído la noche anterior debido al cansancio psicológico en el que se encontraba por culpa de la muerte de Juvia.

Lentamente se vistió y bajó hasta el despacho de Hugo, donde la tarde anterior habían estado hablando y se había marchado enfadado de allí.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar? –Gray sabía que en realidad había perdido los nervios al escuchar sobre la muerte de Juvia.

-Claro Gray, pasa y siéntate. Supongo que te marcharás con el primer tren… Gray, siento lo de ayer, puedes quedarte y almorzar algo aquí.

-Gracias Hugo, creo que ayer perdí los papeles y quería disculparme contigo. Supongo que me iré ya para la estación, no quiero perder el primer tren. Además, cuánto antes me lleve esta cosa de aquí –Refiriéndose al brazo de Deliora –más rápido Dunte volverá a ser como antes.

-Bien como quieras. Quiero que sepas que todo el pueblo estará siempre agradecido a Fairy Tail y como dije… aquí tienes la recompensa por haber logrado acabar la misión.

Hugo le entrego los 4.000.000 de Jewels que anunciaba en la petición que había mandado a todos los gremios. El pelinegro lo cogió y decidió marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible, no quería llegar más tarde, aunque le aterraba la reacción de sus compañeros de gremio.

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo fuera de casa volvería a su hogar, vio a lo lejos la locomotora del tren y sonrió, la pesadilla por fin había acabado.

En el tren se sentó al lado de la ventanilla, recordando todo lo ocurrido durante ese tiempo. Se maldijo a si mismo por cómo había tratado a su compañera, a Juvia, a la mujer que había dado su vida para protegerlo.

-Juvia,… cuándo regresáramos quería pedirte perdón por cómo te traté… y ahora… ahora no sé que voy a hacer. Todo es mi culpa, no tendría que haberte echo venir… Gajeel se cabreará conmigo y no lo culpo.

Gray estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta que tenía una chica a su lado que lo miraba de una manera un tanto especial. La chica que debía tener la misma edad que el pelinegro no podía dejar de observar todo lo que hacía el mago de hielo.

-Emm… Perdone… Etto… Sabe si este tren para en Crocus? Oiga… me puede decir por favor?

Gray se dio cuenta de la chica, una joven de pelo largo y castaño que lo miraba expectante con sus ojos verdes. Para cualquier hombre esa mujer sería una delicia, era guapísima pero para Gray era una chica más. En ese momento no quería aguantar las estupideces de cualquiera, no aguantaría ni siquiera las tonterías de Natsu, así que, con su tan inusual tono de indiferencia se volvió para darle una de sus típicas respuestas.

-No lo sé y tampoco me interesa. Creo que es mejor que salgas de aquí y preguntes a algún trabajador del tren.

La chica no se esperaba tal reacción así que cogió su equipaje y decidió salir de allí y dejarlo otra vez solo como el le había pedido.

"Seguramente si Juvia hubiera estado se hubiera puesto celosa y me habría cogido del brazo"

A Gray se le escapó una medio sonrisa al recordar esas escenas que a veces Juvia montaba.

Tenía un par de horas para pensar así que apoyó su cabeza en la ventana y dejó a su mente trabajar.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

En Fairy Tail la cosa se había desmadrado todo un poco. Natsu retaba a Erza aunque la pelirroja le había dicho ya que ese día no estaba para juegos. Mirajane ese día no había ido a trabajar a la barra del bar y eso a todos los integrantes de Fairy Tail les extrañaba. La demonio nunca había faltado un solo día.

-Natsu, creo que aquí pasa algo, vamos a preguntarle al maestro. –Lucy había visto entrar a Wendy en la enfermería llevada por la peliblanca y cuando quiso preguntarle, Mira había cambiado totalmente de tema. –Vamos Natsu, Happy, vayamos a ver al maestro y que nos dé una explicación.

-Happy tú podrías ir a hablar con Charle. Ella seguro que sabe qué es lo que le ha pasado a Wendy y porqué tanto secretismo.

-¡Aye Sir!

Happy salió volando mientras Natsu agarraba de la mano a una colorada Lucy. Ambos se dirigían corriendo hasta el despacho del tercer maestro, el abuelo Makarov.

-¡Abuelo! ¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? ¡Abuelo abre! –Natsu gritaba mientras golpeaba la puerta del despacho a la espera de que el maestro contestara.

-Natsu deja de dar golpes a la puerta o no nos abrirá… -Lucy aunque no se lo demostrara al peli rosa también estaba empezando a preocupare, ¿Tan grave era la situación que nadie quería hablar de ello? –Maestro por favor, abranos la puerta, solo queremos hablar.

Dentro del despacho Makarov junto a Laxus maldecían por lo bajo lo cansino que podía llegar a ser Natsu.

-Abuelo si no lo dejas pasar acabará tirando la puerta, es mejor dejarles pasar. Tarde o temprano se enteraran de todo.

-Hmmm quizás tengas razón, es mejor eso que pagar otra puerta nueva…

El anciano maestro decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlos pasar así que se bajó de su silla y se acercó a la puerta que en esos momentos estaba siendo nuevamente golpeada por Natsu.

-Ya ya Natsu deja de golpear –Makarov abrió la puerta mientras continuaba hablando –Haber

niños, que es lo que corre tanta prisa.

-¡Maestro! ¡Díganos que es lo que le ocurrió a Wendy, y porque ni Gray ni juvia regresaron con Erza!

Lucy lo gritó todo de una tirada así que Makarov tuvo que pensarse unos momentos antes de responder.

-¡Si! ¿Por qué el cubito de hielo y su novia no están aquí eh? No me digas que ese tonto de Gray no pudo cumplir con su misión y está tan avergonzado que no se atreve ni a venir al gremio…

-Natsu será mejor que tú y Lucy os sentéis. Es algo más complicado que eso que has dicho.

Ambos magos se miraron un tanto preocupados y tomaron asiento frente a Makarov y Laxus, preparados para escuchar eso que el maestro iba a contarles.

El abuelo ayudado de vez en cuando por su nieto explicó con todo detalle lo que había ocurrido en la misión con Juvia y con Gray. A medida que avanzaba la historia Lucy no lograba contener el llanto, Juvia había muerto por el amor que sentía hacia Gray y había podido volver a la vida gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos. Y Gray,… Lucy sabía lo mucho que le costaba a Gray demostrar sus sentimientos,… no podía pensar en cómo se podía sentir en esos momentos ya que él todavía no sabía que Juvia había vuelto a vivir.

Natsu seguía con los ojos abiertos de par en par, él se había burlado de su amigo pero nunca hubiera imaginado que todo eso pudiera ocurrir. Intentó consolar a Lucy que por momentos parecía llorar cada vez más mientras Makarov concluía con la explicación.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

En el tren Gray por fin podía distinguir la estación de Magnolia, en pocos minutos estaría en casa. Antes de nada quería hablar con Erza y el Maestro, no quería enfrentarse a las miradas de todo el gremio ni a las palabras de consuelo por la muerte de Juvia.

Cuando bajó del tren, el aroma tan característico de su ciudad invadió el cuerpo del mago. Todo seguía igual, la estación abarrotada de viajeros y comerciantes, las calles de Magnolia atestada de vecinos que salían a trabajar o a comprar y al fondo, la visión del Gremio Fairy Tail. Cuanto más se acercaba más nervioso se ponía. Pensar en Gajeel, el maestro, Natsu, Lucy, todos sus compañeros hacía que el pelinegro quisiera dar media vuelta y salir corriendo de allí. Le dolía tener que enfrentarse otra vez con la cruda realidad. Esperaba por lo menos llegar a tiempo para el funeral que se celebraría en honor a Juvia.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con que todo estaba igual excepto que Mirajane no estaba en la barra sirviendo ni Natsu estaba haciendo algún destrozo. Elffman junto a Evergreen parloteaba sobre ser hombres y Erza estaba sentada en una mesa sola, comiendo uno de sus tan apetitosos pastelitos de fresa. Se acercó a la pelirroja y se sentó junto a ella sin dirigirle la palabra. La Titania lo miró y lo que vio la asustó. El rostro de Gray estaba marcado por las ojeras de no haber podido descansar durante los últimos días, su pelo alborotado no tenía ese brillo azulado tan característico y su humor era todavía más seco y frío que lo que acostumbraba a ser.

-¡Gray! ¿Cuando has llegado?

-Hace muy poco, tengo que hablar con el maestro y entregarle el brazo de Deliora. Oye Erza, sobre Juvia… -Gray no terminó la frase ya que Erza lo interrumpió.

-Gray, nadie a excepción de unos pocos sabe lo que ocurrió. Será mejor que me acompañes iremos a ver al maestro.

-Será esta tarde, ¿verdad Erza?

Se notaba lo que le dolía hablar del asunto a Gray, aunque fuera el chico más frío de todo el gremio, la muerte de Juvia había trastocado todo su ser. Por fin se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, pero lo había hecho demasiado tarde.

-Gray,… vamos ya a ver al maestro mejor, luego hablaremos de eso.

Los dos se levantaron y tomaron rumbo al despacho de Makarov de donde vieron salir a Lucy llorando agarrada del brazo de Natsu mientras éste la abrazaba.

Gray se sintió culpable, pues pensaba que las lágrimas de Lucy habían sido provocadas por la muerte de la maga de agua.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Laxus se sorprendió de ver el brazo de Deliora que portaba consigo Gray. Lo cogió y lo guardó en el armario del despacho, luego se encargarían de pensar que podrían hacer con eso.

-Laxus, ¿que haces tu aquí?

-Que pasa, ¿no puedo estar hablando con mi abuelo?

-Hmm… Bueno da igual,… Viejo… siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado. Todo es mi culpa así que… cargaré con el castigo que me quieras imponer.

El abuelo de un salto se puso al lado del pelinegro, lo miró y le sonrió. Ante eso Gray no pudo nada más que sorprenderse, ¿Qué era eso tan divertido?

-Vamos Gray, acompáñame quiero que veas una cosa.

-Pero abuelo,… Juvia…

-Lo se lo se, solo ven un momento conmigo y luego hablaremos del asunto.

Erza se quedó junto a Laxus en el despacho, los dos entendían que ese momento debía ser solo para Gray.

Llegaron a una habitación de la enfermería y el abuelo pidió a Lucy y a Natsu que salieran de ella. En cuanto salieron y vieron a Gray los dos comprendieron que era mejor dejarlo a solas. Natsu lo miró y con la mirada le dio ánimos y Lucy,… Lucy no podía dejar de llorar.

-Vamos Gray, entra en la habitación supongo que querrás saber qué es lo que está pasando…

.

.

.

.

**Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. No se que tal ha quedado, la verdad que no estaba muy inspirada, necesitaba algo de Gruvia y aunque por fin Mashima nos hizo caso… no lograba concentrarme. Espero que poco a poco mi mente se vuelva a concentrar y a centrarse en lo que toca!**

**Ya sabéis, cualquier crítica, duda o lo que sea para eso están los reviews! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Mashima^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 16: Esto es lo que llaman lágrimas de felicidad**

Era mediodía en Magnolia y la mayoría de integrantes de Fairy Tail se encontraban relajados en las mesas del bar del gremio. Lo inquietante era que todo estaba muy tranquilo. Natsu estaba sentado junto a Lucy que parecía haber estado llorando durante un largo rato. El peli rosa se mantenía pensativo, nadie se atrevía a sacar conclusiones, pues esa actitud del DS de Fuego los tenía desconcertados. Nadie imaginaba lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir en la enfermería del gremio.

Makarov alentaba a Gray a entrar en la habitación donde Juvia descansaba.

-Vamos Gray, entra en la habitación supongo que querrás saber qué es lo que está pasando…

-Abuelo… no quiero volver a ver esa imagen, Juvia no se merece que la recuerde de esta manera.

El pelinegro no quería admitir qué solo de pensar en volver a ver a Juvia sin vida le entraba el pánico. En toda su vida había visto morir a personas, algunas muy importantes, incluso él mismo enterró los cuerpos del matrimonio en Dunte, pero Juvia, Juvia era diferente.

Makarov adivinó lo que le ocurría al mago de hielo y decidió dar el primer paso. Con decisión hizo girar el pomo de la puerta para poco a poco dejar ver el interior de la habitación. En ese momento a Gray se le pasó por la mente huir a toda prisa de allí pero pudo notar como el maestro le daba su apoyo dejando caer su mano sobre el hombro, gesto que el Fullbuster agradeció silenciosamente.

Respiró hondo, todas sus emociones estaban a flor de piel, su bello se erizaba a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Sólo dos pasos más y estaría dentro.

Todo estaba en silencio, el único sonido que rompía esa tranquilidad era la mascarilla que Juvia llevaba para dar oxígeno a su sangre. Gray abrió los ojos de par en par. Si Juvia estaba conectada al oxigeno solo podía significar una cosa: Juvia había vuelto a la vida.

Gray palideció al ver el pecho de Juvia moverse rítmicamente al compás de su respiración.

-¿Cómo… Como es esto posible? Yo estaba allí, Juvia murió y yo no pude hacer nada.

Se acercó a la cama con pasos indecisos, si eso era un sueño esperaba que nadie lo despertara jamás. Con su mano temblorosa logró coger la de la maga de agua. Pudo notar como la piel de la maga estaba caliente, señal de que la sangre corría por sus venas. Nunca pensó que volvería a notar ese tacto, aquel día en el hospital se despidió de ella y en ese momento entraba en la habitación para decirle adiós para siempre.

Pero la vida por fin le sonreía y le traía de vuelta el mejor regalo que Gray hubiera deseado. Ahora ya podía decir que todo había acabado, su cuerpo al fin se relajó y se dejó caer en la silla junto a la cama. Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse, después del daño que le había causado a Juvia, cuándo ésta despertase tendría la oportunidad de disculparse y aclarar sus sentimientos. Gray lloraba, lloraba como nunca lo había hecho y esta vez no eran lágrimas de dolor ni de pérdida, eran las lágrimas de alguien que ha recuperado su razón de vivir. Porqué para él Juvia era su única razón para aferrarse a la vida que tanto sufrimiento le había causado. A partir de este día siempre la protegería y nunca la dejaría marcharse de su lado, cada día sería único, especial…

Cuando el tercer maestro entró en la habitación lo que vio le sorprendió. El chico más frío de todo el gremio dormía plácidamente junto al rostro de la maga. Su rostro estaba marcado por las lágrimas derramadas anteriormente. Makarov no quería pero debía despertar a Gray, habían demasiadas cosas de que hablar y cuanto antes empezaran antes acabarían.

-Oe Gray despierta.

El pelinegro soltó un bufido, era el único rato que había podido dormir más de diez minutos y lo habían despertado.

-Qué es lo que quieres flamita? –Gray seguía medio dormido así que no vio venir el golpe que fue enterrado en su cabeza.

-¿A quién le llamas flamita? Ten un poco de respeto a tu maestro, ¡idiota!

-¿Maestro? –Por fin cayó en la cuenta de que quien lo había despertado no era Natsu.

-Vayamos a fuera, tenemos que hablar y Juvia necesita tener un ambiente tranquilo para poderse recuperar.

Gray se levantó de la silla sin quitarle el ojo de encima a Juvia, no quería separarse de ella pero era necesario si quería obtener respuestas. Con sutileza dejó ir la mano de Juvia que inconscientemente había estado acariciando mientras dormía. En ese momento se moría de ganas de abrazar el cuerpo dormido de la maga pero la presencia de Makarov hizo que únicamente le recolocara el cabello hacia atrás para que los mechones no le cayeran sobre su rostro. Ese gesto de Gray removió el corazón del maestro, quien intentaba imaginarse por todo el dolor y sufrimiento que el pelinegro había pasado esos últimos días. Ambos salieron de la habitación para no molestar a Juvia.

-bien Gray, ahora ya puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras, aunque seguramente no pueda responderlas todas yo solo. –El maestro estaba convencido de que Gray lo atacaría a preguntas.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Juvia está respirando, su piel vuelve a tener color y se siente cálida. Yo creía… creía que había muerto, el doctor nos lo dijo aquel día.

-Juvia llegó aquí en muy mal estado, se qué es difícil de creer pero todo esto ya ha pasado. Juvia vuelve a estar aquí con nosotros, tendrás una segunda oportunidad Gray. –El maestro conocía los sentimientos del pelinegro hacia la maga y también sabía lo orgulloso que podía ser el mago de hielo. –Quiero que vayamos a ver a Polyushcka, ella sabrá explicártelo todo.

Ambos recorrieron el pasillo hasta que el maestro se detuvo ante la puerta de una de las habitaciones. Entraron y vieron que la peli rosa estaba recostada en la cama.

-Hmp… ¿humanos qué es lo que quieren?

-Vamos vamos no seas tan dura con nosotros. Gray quiere saber que es lo que ocurrió ayer con Juvia.

-Juvia ¿eh? Ustedes no se dan cuenta de lo peligroso que puede ser el mundo de la magia, ¿verdad? Esta vez fue un golpe de suerte, quizá la próxima vez no resulte así.

A la maga siempre le había preocupado que esos chicos se metieran en líos, solamente eran unos magos jóvenes e inconscientes que no tenían el temor a la muerte hasta que ésta los acechaba de cerca.

-Polyushcka-san es importante para mí.

El tono de voz que usó Gray hizo que la maga se diera cuenta de lo que él sentía por esa chica. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por alguien, en otras ocasiones si se había preocupado, pero esta vez lo estaba llevando demasiado al terreno personal, incluso se podía observar cómo le había afectado toda esa situación a su estado físico.

-Está bien, te contaré qué fue lo que hablé con el doctor y qué fue lo que hice para recuperar a Juvia. Será mejor que te sientes, esto nos va a llevar un buen rato.

Gray se sentó junto a Polyushcka, no quería perderse ningún detalle.

-Cuando Wendy y yo llegamos al hospital Juvia ya no respiraba, había sufrido una parada cardio respiratoria y ola dieron por muerta. En cuanto observé su cuerpo un halo de esperanza me recorrió por el cuerpo. Sé que físicamente era un cadáver pero pude notar algo de energía mágica en su interior. –Tomó un respiro para continuar. –Las heridas estaban infectadas, aunque el vendaje que se hizo en primer lugar fue lo que creo que le salvó la vida.

En ese momento Gray abría los ojos sorprendido, él fue quien vendó las heridas de Juvia con su camisa, Polyushcka le estaba sugiriendo que gracias a él Juvia seguía con vida.

-Gray hiciste un buen trabajo con sus heridas, fue ese acto lo que hizo que juvia tuviera otra oportunidad en la vida.

El pelinegro no pudo contener el llanto, después de todo, el se había sentido culpable de la muerte de Juvia, ella murió para protegerlo y ahora le estaban diciendo que si no hubiera sido por él, ella… seguiría en un ataúd mientras se preparaba su funeral.

-Pero Juvia estaba en muy mal estado, ¿cómo es posible que ya esté en tan buen estado?

-Nosotros le dimos la energía que necesitaba para vivir. Fue gracias a la unión del gremio que logramos pasarle toda esa energía a Juvia.

Gray pensó que estaría en deuda con los chicos para siempre, en un día había pasado de la más grande tristeza a la mayor felicidad. Era increíble lo que podían cambiar las cosas en solamente 24 horas.

"Chicos… nunca podré devolveros un favor tan grande."

-Bien ahora que ya sabes todo lo que ha pasado… ¡Marchaos de aquí los dos! ¡Quiero dormir un rato más!

-Uou da miedo! –Gray y Makarov salían despavoridos de la habitación de la curandera, los dos con un estado de ánimo distinto del que habían llegado.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

**-**Gajeel, siento mucho lo que ha ocurrido. No debería haber metido a Juvia en todo esto.

-Giji, sabes que Juvia te hubiera seguido de todos modos. Lo importante ahora es que se recupere.

-¡Si! Tienes razón, será mejor que vaya a ver como se encuentra.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

En ese momento cierta peli azul abría los ojos por primera vez en muchos días. La luz del sol le molestaba a la vista, aunque para ella ese paisaje era perfecto. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido, además de la mascarilla que llevaba puesta.

-Ahora recuerdo… Aria me atravesó con su espada… ¡Gray! ¿Qué es lo que le habrá ocurrido?

.

.

.

.

**¡Se terminó el capítulo! Ya sabeis, cualquier duda, crítica, idea,… Review! ^^**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola! Traigo nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste! Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por los reviews espero no defraudaros!**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Mashima^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 17: Verdaderos sentimientos**

-Ahora recuerdo… Aria me atravesó con su espada… ¡Gray! ¿Qué es lo que le habrá ocurrido?

Juvia Lockser, maga elemental de agua y miembro de Fairy Tail acababa de despertar de un largo sueño en el que por un día había permanecido muerta. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, sus heridas habían sido tratadas médicamente pero su marca del gremio seguía desfigurada por culpa del maldito de Aria. Tenía que levantarse e ir a ver qué es lo que estaba pasando, pues se dio cuenta al mirar por la ventana de que ya no estaba en Dunte si no que había regresado a Magnolia.

Al poner los pies en el suelo un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, el suelo estaba demasiado frío para su gusto y no tenía unas zapatillas para cubrir sus pies. La peli azul se percató de que alguien del gremio había estado en esa habitación pues estaba adornada con flores y en el asiento todavía quedaban marcas de ese alguien. Cuando quiso abrir la puerta ésta se abrió desde fuera dejando ver las caras de asombro de Natsu y Lucy. La maga celestial en cuanto vio que era Juvia quien estaba frente a ellos de pie se abalanzó hacia ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Juvia estás despierta! ¡De verdad estás viva!- La rubia no dejaba de abrazar a Juvia, por fin su amiga despertaba y caminaba por su propio pie.

-¿Lucy, Natsu? ¿Por qué estás llorando Lucy?

-No recuerdas nada ¿verdad? Oe juvia, me alegro de qué estés bien. Lucy tú quédate aquí ¡ahora vendré! –Natsu abrazó también a Juvia y salió corriendo de la habitación. Parecía más entusiasmado que nunca.

-Lucy… recuerdo que Aria,… Aria estaba a punto de matar a Gray… ¿Qué es lo que pasó? Porqué si estoy viva solo puede significar que… Gray… -Juvia no podía terminar la frase, pensar en Gray otra vez sacrificándose por ella le dolía.

Ante ese temor Lucy abrazó aún más fuerte a la maga de agua y le susurró al oído.

-No temas por nada, Juvia has sido muy valiente de verdad. Pero nos hiciste preocupar… sobre todo a un mago… como diría yo… frío.

Juvia abrió los ojos asombrada y dirigió su mirada a la de Lucy. Ésta tenía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y afirmaba con la cabeza. Los peores temores de Juvia se habían esfumado por qué Lucy le estaba diciendo que Gray seguía vivo. Entonces… pudo derrotar a ese monstruo de Aria.

Mientras las dos chicas seguían con su charla, el joven Dragneel buscaba casi con desesperación a su amigo y a la vez rival. Tenía demasiadas ganas de contarle lo ocurrido en la habitación de enfermería. Al fondo del bar Gajeel discutía con Levy por alguna absurda razón.

-Oye enana, te dije que Lily era el más fuerte de todos los exceeds.

-¡No me llames enana!- La pequeña peli azul se dio la vuelta encontrándose de frente con Natsu. – ¡Natsu! ¿Has visto a Lucy? Quería ir con ella a la biblioteca central para recoger unos libros.

-Oe Gajeel ¿has visto al hielito? Traigo buenas noticias

-Giji, eso solo puede ser una cosa, vamos enana, quiero ver una cosa. –El DS de Hierro agarró de la mano a Levy y salió corriendo del bar.

-¡Maldito Gajeel! ¡Después pelearé contigo idiota!

-Natsu

El peli rosa se quedó helado, Titania había ido hacia allí y por el tono en el que hablaba parecía furiosa.

-E…Erza… juro que no pelearé aquí dentro…

-Hm… si buscas a Gray estoy segura de que habrá ido al lago, estará descansando allí. Yo no puedo ir porqué… bueno porqué no puedo. ¡Natsu nos vemos luego! –Erza salió del gremio un tanto colorada, Natsu no sabía de que se trataba pero cierta maga peli blanca que había estado observando pudo deducir que tenía algo que ver con algún mago.

Natsu decidió ir a buscar a Gray donde Erza le había dicho. En verdad ese lugar era el único donde no había buscado y era cierto que desde pequeño Gray iba allí, pues decía que era el único lugar donde encontraba la tranquilidad.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

En el lago Gray se había estirado bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles más grandes de esa zona. En realidad había querido ir otra vez a la habitación para estar junto a Juvia pero verla en ese estado por su culpa lo hacía sentir peor.

"Ul… ¿qué es lo que pensarías ahora? Sabes… me encontré con tu hija y también murió protegiéndome… aunque tengo la teoría de que no está muerta… Lo mismo da… Tuve que ser salvado una vez más Ul. Siento no ser más fuerte todavía."

-Ey hielito, ¿qué estas pensando? –Natsu llegó al lago en pocos minutos y se encontró a Gray bajo el árbol y supuso que estaría regañándose a sí mismo.

-¿Natsu? Que quieres, ahora no tengo tiempo para pelear.

-En verdad no vengo para eso, primero quiero que vengas conmigo a la enfermería. Deberías ver lo que ha pasado.

El pelinegro se asustó, ¿podría ser que Juvia hubiera empeorado? Eso jamás se lo perdonaría, cuando creyó que la maga elemental había muerto la culpa se apoderó de su ser. Todo lo que había logrado hacer era ponerla en peligro y dañarla. Así que cuando descubrió la verdad sintió que el también volvía a la vida.

Natsu podía adivinar sus pensamientos así que sin pensarlo se acercó a su amigo y le mostró una de sus sonrisas tan características.

-Todo va a salir bien Gray.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

En la enfermería se podía escuchar cuanto alboroto había causado la noticia sobre Juvia. Los miembros que sabían lo que había ocurrido se habían reunido para darle la bienvenida a la peli azul incluida Levy que había sido arrastrada por el DS de hierro quien abrazaba a Juvia como si de una hermana se tratase. A Levy esa acción le pareció todo ternura, estaba claro que por muy tozudo que pudiese ser Gajeel tenía un gran corazón. Mirajane lloraba mientras abrazaba a Laxus. Para la mayor de los Strauss había acabado su pesadilla y el nieto del maestro lo comprendía. Wendy había podido salir de su habitación para llorar y abrazar a su amiga.

-Chicos… No sé muy bien lo que pasó… pero… Juvia está feliz de estar con todos vosotros. Gracias a todos por lograr salvarme la vida y salvar la vida de Gray.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a dos magos. El peli rosa se quedó atrás para dejar todo el protagonismo a Gray.

Ambos se miraron, mirada grisácea con mirada azul. El peli negro casi no reaccionaba pues el recuerdo de Juvia siendo atravesada por la espada volvía a aparecer en su mente. A juvia parecía pasarle lo mismo, ella sabía que Aria la había apuñalado pero no sabía qué era lo que sucedió después.

Los miembros reunidos se fueron yendo, ese momento solo podía ser de ellos, ambos magos elementales, agua y hielo, dos magos que creían haberlo perdido todo.

Al fin estaban a solas, seguían en pie mirándose pero sin decir nada. Juvia dio el primer paso, temblorosa por el dolor de alguna de sus heridas. Cuando Gray vio el gesto de dolor de la maga reaccionó, supo que tenía que ser él quien hablara primero, quien la abrazara primero y quien le contara todo lo sucedido.

Llegó hasta ella y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos del color del mar que hasta ese momento no se había parado a observarlos detenidamente. Gray abrazó a Juvia, apretándola contra sí mismo para sentir su tacto, podía oler el aroma de Juvia y enredar sus dedos entre los cabellos azulados de ésta. Notaba como la respiración de Juvia se había vuelto un tanto agitada por la sorpresa del abrazo. Se quedaron así unos minutos pues Gray necesitaba tocarla para saber que eso no era un sueño y era la Juvia real, la misma que un día dijo estar enamorada de él.

Cuándo al fin se separaron y se miraron se dieron cuenta de la situación y Juvia algo sonrojada quiso apartarse del mago, recordaba que a Gray no le gustaban esas cosas así que quería darle su espacio. Ese gesto no le gustó al peli negro así que la miró serio y negó con la cabeza.

-Juvia yo… yo realmente lo siento. –Gray agachaba la cabeza para no tener que ver la mirada penetrante de la maga de agua.

-No entiendo Gray, ¿qué es lo que sientes? –Juvia no entendía esa actitud, normalmente Gray era un chico frío al que le costaba pedir disculpas y ahí estaba en frente suyo y avergonzado.

-Sé el daño que te causé que fui un estúpido y un idiota por hablarte de esa manera aquel día en el baile. No sé si será muy tarde para pedirte perdón pero necesito hacerlo. Juvia moriste para salvar mi vida aún habiéndote hecho tanto daño. Soy un idiota.

-Gray-sama… -Gray sonrió, por fin volvía a escuchar el sama que tanta molestia le había causado al principio pero que poco a poco fue echando de menos. –Juvia quiso olvidarte pero no pudo. Te amo Gray, te amo desde el primer día en que te vi en aquel tejado, desde el primer momento en que me enseñaste lo que era un cielo despejado. Jamás me arrepentiré de mis sentimientos y volvería a ponerme entre tú y una espada. Hiciste lo mismo que yo en la batalla de los dragones, ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sé lo que hice pero no era para que tú un día me devolvieras el favor. Aunque te dije que no Juvia yo también te amo. Me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo y si te dije que no fue para que me olvidaras y no hicieras algo como sacrificarte. He perdido a demasiadas personas y perderte a ti sería algo que jamás me perdonaría.

Mientras Gray le confesaba lo que sentía, Juvia no podía dejar de llorar. Después de todo el chico que amaba por fin le respondía de la misma manera. Poco a poco Juvia fue acercándose cada vez más a Gray, éste un poco asustado dio un paso hacia delante para quedarse a unos milímetros de la maga. Podían notar sus alientos acercándose más hasta que sus labios se unieron en un profundo beso. Beso que hicieron durar unos minutos separándose solo para coger aire pues necesitaban besarse y sentirse desde hacía ya mucho tiempo.

Gray sonrojado la miró a los ojos, ese tipo de cosas no estaban hechas para él y no sabía cómo actuar.

-Eh… bueno Juvia tendrías que descansar un poco más todavía estás débil. Yo iré a la habitación de Polyushcka para decirle que ya has despertado. Además Natsu y los demás seguro que no tardarán en volver.

Gray salió de la habitación a toda prisa pues no sabía que más decirle a la peli azul. Juvia sonreía mientras lo veía marcharse, le daba la risa pensar en cómo había reaccionado Gray ante el beso. Al recordarlo pasó sus finos dedos sobre sus labios y sonrió feliz pues al final su sacrificio había merecido la pena ya que Gray seguía vivo y además decía estar enamorado de ella.

Pero pronto su sonrisa se borró del rostro ya que recordó la misión. Con todo el jaleo no había preguntado sobre Deliora ni sobre cómo había logrado vencer a Aria. Además, tenían que sellar el brazo antes de que algún gremio oscuro descubriera su paradero

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Como imaginareis ya se está acabando así que supongo que como mucho habrá uno o dos capítulos más. Espero no tardar mucho en actualizar aunque estos días estoy algo liada…**

**¡Y eso es todo! Espero que os guste, ya sabéis cualquier duda, opinión, etc review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hola! Traigo nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste! Gracias por los reviews hacen que escriba más a gustito ^^**

**DECLAIMER: Fairy Tail no me pertenece es obra de Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 18: Trazando el plan contra Deliora**

El Maestro Makarov sonreía al escuchar la noticia sobre Juvia, sabía que la maga era una joven fuerte pero también sabía del mal estado en que había llegado. Ahora lo más importante era como deshacerse del brazo de Deliora pues seguía encerrado en el armario de su despacho.

Unos toques en su puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, quien estaba tras ella parecía algo nervioso y exaltado.

-Maestro por favor, ¡abra la puerta!

Esa voz era indiscutiblemente de Erza y parecía demasiado nerviosa así que Makarov no tuvo más remedio que apresurarse en abrir.

En cuánto se abrió la puerta entraron al despacho Erza y dos personas más que por el atuendo el abuelo pudo distinguir la figura de Jellal y Meredy. Los dos bajaron sus capuchas dejándose ver por fin.

-Jellal… supongo que has venido para habla sobre Deliora, ¿me equivoco?- el abuelo ahora miraba a la peli rosa. –Meredy Juvia está en la habitación 334 de enfermería, puedes ir a verla si quieres. Creo que se alegrará de verte.

Meredy corrió hacía dicha habitación dejando solo al maestro con Erza y Jellal.

-Maestro tengo información que puede ser de gran ayuda. ¿Le importaría enseñarme el brazo por favor?

-Erza ya sabes dónde está.-La pelirroja se fue al armario y tomó el brazo con cuidado. En realidad era espeluznante el tamaño del brazo así que pensar en el demonio entero hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta.

-Deliora fue de los primeros demonios creados por Zeref. Cuando quise conseguir el poder oscuro indagué sobre este demonio y descubrí que puede sobrevivir en el tiempo e incluso a ataques tan feroces como podría ser un aliento de Dragón del mismísimo Laxus.

-Pero la maestra de Gray logro…

-No Erza, Ul, la madre de Ultear solamente logró sellarlo en su hielo y gracias a vuestro Gremio el cuerpo de Deliora se destruyó en Isla Galuna, pero la gran habilidad de Deliora siempre fue poder dejar algo de su alma en cualquier parte de su cuerpo aún si éste era arrancado. Con esto quiero decir que Deliora ha estado vivo durante todos estos años y que se los ha pasado durmiendo y cargándose otra vez de energía.

-¡¿Pero si sabías eso como no nos lo dijiste!? ¡Jellal esto significa que Deliora se ha estado haciendo más fuerte durante los últimos años! –Erza no entendía como el peli azul le había estado ocultando una información tan valiosa.

-Cálmate Erza, Jellal no nos dijo nada por qué él tampoco sabía que al Deliora sellado por Ul le faltaba un brazo, ¿no es así?

-Sí, perdóname Erza, si en aquel tiempo hubiera sido más cuidadoso… todo esto seguramente lo podría haber evitado y haber acabado con Deliora hace mucho tiempo.

-No, está bien Jellal. Fuiste corrompido y te privaron de ver el mundo con claridad. Ahora estás aquí para ayudarnos así que no me pidas perdón. Esto lo arreglaremos todos, Fairy Tail y Crime Sorcière uniremos nuestras magias para acabar con todo esto.

-Gracias Erza…

-Cof, cof, cof,… perdón chicos por interrumpir pero creo que Gray nos podría ser de mucha ayuda. Id a buscarlo rápido cuánto antes empecemos antes podremos volver a la normalidad.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

En la habitación 334 Juvia abrazaba a Meredy entre lágrimas. La peli rosa logró contarle todo lo ocurrido en Dunte y como Erza y Jellal habían acabado con Aria. Ante el nombre de su antiguo compañero, Juvia todavía reaccionaba con temor, había estado muerta y encerrada en un ataúd por más de un día por culpa del peli verde. Sin ser consciente, Juvia agarró con más fuerza el cuerpo de Meredy, todos esos pensamientos la hacían ponerse nerviosa. La peli rosa notó el fuerte agarre que su amiga le estaba dando y se separó un poco de ella.

-Juvia… no tienes de que preocuparte. Aria está muerto y no volverá a hacerte daño nunca más. Aquí estarás a salvo de –Pequeñas gotas de lágrimas cayeron sobre la mano de Meredy haciéndola callar por un segundo y mirar a su amiga.

Juvia no había podido contener el llanto, todos esos recuerdos la envolvían y la lastimaban. Si no hubieran llegado a tiempo tanto ella como Gray ahora estarían muertos.

-juvia lo siente, Juvia sabe que os hizo preocupar mucho a todos por culpa de mi debilidad…

-¡No puedes decir eso Juvia! Recuerda cuando luchamos la primera vez que nos encontramos. Eras fuerte y me hiciste abrir los ojos. Protegiste a Gray con tu fuerza interior y por el amor que sentías hacia él. En estos años te has vuelto muy fuerte Juvia, tanto como para proteger a tus seres queridos y eso es lo que me enseñaste aquel día.

-Meredy… Yo… Yo siento mucho haberte hecho preocupar. –Juvia se secó las lágrimas, entendía como se sentía Meredy pues había perdido a Ultear que era como su madre y había estado a punto de perderla a ella también.

-Juvia hemos venido aquí para hablar con el maestro sobre Deliora, es hora de acabar con todo esto para que tú puedas descansar y hablar con Gray. Creo que hay muchas cosas que tendríais que deciros...

-Etto… Gray-sama… Gray-sama ya habló conmigo… -Juvia no pudo evitar enrojecerse tanto que parecía que le fuera a estallar la cabeza. –El me pidió disculpas por todo.

-Vaya… veo que ahora por fin habéis avanzado bastante… En fin Juvia, me alegro de que estés recuperada. Ahora nuestra máxima prioridad es deshacernos del brazo de Deliora así que por favor, no te sobre esfuerces y descansa, necesitaremos que estés al máximo nivel. ¡Nos vemos!

Meredy salió de la habitación para buscar a Jellal, aunque no estaba segura de querer hacerlo. Sabía que estaría con Erza y quería darles algo de tiempo. Sería una situación muy incómoda si los encontrara a ellos dos aclarando los sentimientos. La peli rosa se lo pensó un poco mejor y decidió ir al bar del Gremio. Allí se encontraría con los demás y si tenía suerte quizás estuvieran allí Erza y Jellal. Cuando entró divisó a Mirajane en la barra atendiendo a los miembros que le pedían para beber. La peli blanca lucía una tierna sonrisa en el rostro y parecía muy relajada aún con toda la faena que tenía. Junto a ella estaba Laxus que la miraba mientras ella se movía con sutileza dentro de la barra.

"Vaya… en este Gremio sí que hay amores sin resolver… Ultear estoy segura que si estuvieras aquí nos divertiríamos mucho sacando las vergüenzas de todos ellos"

-Mira-san, un jugo de manzana por favor. Por cierto, has visto a Erza o a Jellal?

-Ara ara, estoy segura que esos dos deben estar por aquí pero será mejor que los esperes en el bar. Erza puede ser un poco lenta para esas cosas…

-Hmp… Estoy segura que Jellal también.

-¿Eh? Has dicho algo Meredy? –La peli blanca estaba segura que no había dicho en voz alta lo de Erza pero la respuesta de Meredy hizo que lo dudase.

-No, no, no, etto… está realmente bueno este jugo Mira-san.

**._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.**

-Gray el abuelo quiere verte en el despacho.

-¿Uh? ¿Natsu? ¿¡Como cojones has venido hasta mi cuarto sin que yo lo notara!?

-Jajajaja este es mi momento… Donde tendrá Gray su diario, o su ropa interior o…

-¿Lucy? ¡Tú también estás aquí y Happy! ¡Maldito Happy deja de arañar mi ropa!

-¡Aye sir!

-¿Qué queréis chicos? Y qué es eso de que el abuelo quiere verme en el despacho?

-Ni idea, el abuelo me encontró mientras aclaraba algunas cosas con Gajeel

-¡Querrás decir mientras intentabas matarnos a todos Natsu! Pobre Levy casi muere calcinada por tu culpa!

-Bueno, estaba arreglando un asunto con Gajeel y el abuelo me preguntó por ti. Me dijo que te dijera que fueras a su despacho lo más rápido posible.

-Está bien, voy a ir a ver al abuelo. Supongo que debe ser serio. ¡Todos muévanse y largo de mi casa!

Gray por fin había logrado sacar de su casa a Natsu, Lucy y Happy y se dirigía hacia el gremio. En verdad el pelinegro sabía que le iba a hablar sobre el demonio así que intentó ir lo más rápido posible.

Además quería ir a la enfermería para asegurarse de que Juvia estaba bien. Desde que se habían besado no había vuelto a ir, le resultaba un tanto incómoda la situación aunque tenía que reconocer que ese beso le había gustado. Sin darse cuenta había alcanzado ya el gremio y estaba en frente de la puerta del despacho del Maestro.

No había tocado la puerta cuando ésta se abrió para darle paso. El pelinegro no dudó ni un momento en adentrarse.

-Maestro quería verme ¿verdad? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Siéntate Gray, esta charla se alargará un poco.

Mientras el Maestro le contaba todo lo descubierto por Jellal Gray hacía todo lo posible por parecer sereno. La noticia de que Deliora tenía esos poderes le había dejado distraído, pues él que había descubierto la maldición de Dunte no sabía que ese brazo tenía un pedazo de alma del demonio.

-Ul hizo un buen trabajo, Gray. Ni pienses que su sacrificio no sirvió de nada, gracias a ella solo queda una pequeña porción de él. A Decir verdad, admiro a esa mujer por enfrentarse sola a Deliora.

-Maestro…

-Gray quiero que tanto tú como Juvia descanséis y estéis recuperados para de aquí a tres días. En tres días estará todo preparado para llevar a cabo el sello a Deliora. Sé que cogiste a Juvia por una razón y es la compatibilidad de vuestras magias. Estoy al tanto de eso y por eso se que vosotros dos sois los únicos que podréis lograrlo. Ve a la enfermería y asegúrate de que no le falte de nada a Juvia, procura que descanse y no haga sobreesfuerzos. Recuerda Gray, si no estáis unidos esto no servirá de nada.

-No hace falta que me lo diga, abuelo. Todo esto acabará pronto, se lo aseguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Buaaaah ¡No me maten! He estado unos días sin actualizar pero he tenido unos días realmente caóticos. Pero aquí estoy otra vez, de vuelta. Espero que os guste el capítulo, estamos llegando al final de la historia así que quiero que todo quede bien. Estoy repasando los próximos capítulos para poderlos subir pronto.**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
